Beyond needing
by blacksir
Summary: Retazos interioristas de cada uno de los personajes. Al principio desordenados, pero juntos arman una historia compleja y, espero, larga.
1. Chapter 1

Los derechos y propiedades intelectuales de NGE, tanto como Rebuild of Evangelion, Renewal, Death and Rebirth y End of Evangelion son propiedad del estudio de animación Gainax y Khara. El creador y director Hideaki Anno, y el resto del staff de la serie, éste escrito se publica como un medio lúdico y sin afán de lucro, y una muestra de admiración intelectual y artística.

Saludos-

_Era la mejor casa del mundo, la mejor. Era grande, y blanca, y tenía jardín con fuente. Y la fuente tenía agua estancada, con nenúfares, también había ranas. A veces, cuando llovía, el agua estancada rebasaba el tope y se salía para llenar la hierba verde de líquido marrón y frío. El agua era abundante en Alemania incluso después del Segundo Impacto. Y el jardín era grande, y verde, y florido. Era como los jardines de Asuka deberían ser, con plantas trepadoras en las paredes, pero también orquídeas colgando de las paredes y pensamientos por todos lados. También tenía jazmines, magnolias... y margaritas en la parte cercana al árbol de manzanas agrias. Ojala tuviese tulipanes también...  
_

_Había un árbol, un árbol de manzanas agrias, su madre lo usaba para adornar a veces por que ni siquiera servía para hacer pastel. Y en la rama más alta le habían hecho un columpio con soga, al principio se había pasado horas y horas jugando pero ahora se había aburrido de él y lo dejaba como si de cualquier cosa se tratase. Tenía una bici nueva, que era roja como una centella, la usaba siempre que podía e incluso había aprendido a derrapar con ella. Los chicos del barrio no querían hacer carreras contra ella por que era una niña, pero sabía que era más rápida que todos ellos y lo demostraba siempre que podía, para que la dejasen participar en una, pero nunca la dejaban.  
_

_Sus padres... ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? Su papá y su mamá. ¿Quién era su mamá? ¿Quién era su mamá? ¿Quién era su mamá? ¿Quién era su mamá?¿Quién era su mamá? Mejor dicho, ¿Quién había sido su mamá?_

Su mamá había muerto, se había ido, había dejado el mundo y a ella. ¡Ella! Pero ella no la necesitaba, ella era Asuka, Asuka Langley Sohryu ¿Quién necesita a papá y mamá? Papá y mamá son extraños, cargas, escollos, estúpidos... ella sola, siempre sola conseguiría todo.

Hacía unos días había sido el funeral, unos días, y ahora tenía una nueva mamá. Una nueva mamá, una nueva mamá que se "encargaría de ella". ¡Ella no necesitaba que se encargasen de su vida, maldita sea! Nunca más, sola, ella sola podría con todo.

Y ahora vivía con ellos, esa bruja, intrusa. Estaba en su habitación, aquella que ocupaba su madre hasta hace poco...

La niña estaba sentada, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decían los adultos, sus voces se escuchaban amordazadas por la pared revestida de papel pintado a rayas azules y beiges en listones verticales. Un mueble de fina pluma de Caoba que servía de mesita auxiliar estaba cercana a la infante, en él habituaban a guardar dulces, pero la bruja se encargó de quitarlos todos.

Apoyó la cabeza, juntando la oreja contra la madera blanca y pulida de la puerta, sintiendo las vibraciones que emitían las voces de los adultos.

-Yo no soy su madre...-decía la bruja con su repugnante voz, era suave pero tiraba los cuchillos con precisión de cirujano.

-Lo eres ahora.-contestaba su padre. Falso, mentiroso.

-Sólo ante la sociedad, por esta casa puedo ser como soy realmente. Ella no me quiere ni acepta como su madre. No tengo por qué esforzarme más de lo que ya lo hago.-replicaba, bastarda. Nadie la quería ni querría jamás.  


_-De acuerdo, pero al menos intenta comportarte, no seas incorrecta con ella...-acordaba Mentiroso. _

_-Es una niña rara, no quiere mi ayuda. ¡Actúa como una adulta y tiene seis años!-exclamó al final perdiendo un poco los papeles. _

_-Tienes que intentar acercarte a ella de alguna forma, está a la defensiva por que su madre ha muerto.-explicaba Mentiroso con voz apaciguadora. _

_-No es eso, en serio, Asuka no es normal.-replicaba la bastarda. _

_-Uff… de acuerdo, tú intenta ganártela, no tienes más opción que llevarte bien con ella.-concluyó Mentiroso después de un suspiro ahogado. _

_-Intentaré todo lo posible.-la bastarda lo había dicho casi gruñendo, como si fuera la peor tarea del mundo. _

_Los pasos resonaban como el paso reventado de una yegua rígida, y se dirigían directamente a la puerta tras la que ella se encontraba. Mentiroso venía detrás de ella, podía imaginárselo como si lo viese todo desde la perspectiva de un mosquito, volando entre los dos y riéndose de los brazos en jarra que su padre ponía siempre que se cansaba de un tema. La bastarda seguramente caminaría con la cabeza erguida y la espalda derecha, conservando la dignidad. _

_ -Asuka, ¿qué haces ahí?-preguntó la bastarda cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto y se la encontró apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. _

_ -Estaba esperando a que papá me diese dinero para ir a comprar unos lápices que necesito en la clase de dibujo.-explicó sonriendo inocentemente. _

_ -¿Ha-has oído algo?-tartamudeaba, estaba nerviosa la bastarda. _

_ -¿De qué? Yo sólo escuchaba discutir a papá y a mamá sobre mí.-contestó aún sonriendo infantilmente. _

_ -Toma Asuka, vete a comprar los lápices.-interrumpió su padre dándole unos marcos. _

_Se levantó del suelo y caminó en dirección a la escalera sabiendo que la zorra le miraba a su espalda, y posiblemente guardándole rencor por pensar que estaba jugando con ella. _

Asuka se encontraba aquella mañana en Nerv, haciendo pruebas para comprobar su estado físico y haciendo un chequeo médico a fondo, era obligatorio cada dos meses. Una placa metálica le pasaba por encima, y estaba medio sedada para no notar el dolor que le provocaban las agujas recorriendo algunas zonas de su cuerpo. Puntualmente podía sentir cómo se mareaba al intentar abstraerse de todo aquello, y el sueño que acababa de tener había sido tan vívido que le había hecho despertarse en cuanto la pequeña "yo" había empezado a bajar las escaleras.

Su padre estaba en Alemania y ella en Japón, ella en Japón y su padre en Alemania. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto lo que ocurriese al estar tan lejos, aún? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso?¿Por qué? Todo eso que le salía y le daban ganas de gritar. Shinji…

Una vez más, volvía a sentir como le invadía el mareo, el color de la habitación se difuminaba y una capa de piel se aparecía ante ella, sin darse cuenta su párpado había bajado y estaba soñando de nuevo.

_Los árboles dejaban caer las hojas que criaban desde pequeñas, desde su infantil verdor hasta la vejez marrón. Los árboles con sus troncos viejos y sus raíces largas, sus ramas puntiagudas y sus hojas caídas, sembrando la calle y coloreando el paisaje de la calle en la que vivía. _

_Pedaleaba con fuerza, respirando por la boca, oliendo su aliento, parada sobre los pedales de su centella roja y sintiendo resbalar su mano en el manubrio de la bici. Los pocos coches que había estacionados en la orilla de la calle pasaban como si estuvieran en marcha y giraba la cabeza para hacer el ruidito del aire al dejarlos atrás "¡Fiú!". También miraba al suelo, para intentar observar las piedrecillas del asfalto que pasaban a una velocidad enorme, mientras pensaba "debo ir a cuarenta Km./h, como mínimo". _

_Pasaba la calle del tipo ese de su colegio… Hans Zimmer. Y llegaba al parquecito tan bonito que tenía, con un tobogán naranja y los columpios verdes, cuando aparecieron los cinco de siempre: Michael Kauffmann, Christopher Haas, Oliver Schwarzer, Torsten Zeitz y Lars Klein. _

_Los Cinco Alelados. _

_Derrapó delante de ellos y los miró desafiante, las hojas de los árboles se revolvían con el viento, danzando entre la brizna, un torbellino marrón y amarillo que se disolvía desapareciendo en los matorrales verdes a los costados del parquecito con forma rectangular en el que se encontraban. La calle de Hans rodeaba el parque y ellos estaban en medio pero ningún vehículo pasaba nunca por allí, y nunca se preocupaban por que los coches no pasaban rápido. Se miraban, ellos le dirigían una mirada burlona, tocando su bicicleta y observando su vestido como su fuese el atuendo mas ridículo del mundo para ir en bici. _

_-No deberías ir en bici con vestido Asuka, se podría enredar y acabarías en ropa interior por ahí. ¿Acaso quieres ir enseñándonos a todos lo que llevas debajo del vestido?-se burló Michael, los otros cuatro bobalicones le rieron el chiste. _

_-Tú no deberías salir a la calle con eso puesto, y nadie te dice nada.-contestó rápidamente. _

_-¿Qué dices de mi ropa?-preguntó tocándose la bermuda de color marrón, que combinaba perfectamente con su preciosa camiseta de bohemia. _

_-No, es que me pareció ver algo por allí… pero me confundí, es tu preciosa cara, perdona.-respondió con voz inocente al adinerado alemán, que era rubio, grande y cuadrado como todos los alemanes bien alemanes. _

_-Realmente no eres normal, ¿acaso no tienes alguna muñeca que vestir?-preguntó conteniendo la ira. _

_-No tengo muñecas.-respondió apretando la quijada._

_-¿Qué tienes, entonces? ¿Acaso guardas el cuerpo de tu madre o algo así?-rió mientras se giraba a los otros cuatro. _

_-¡Cállate imbécil-espetó bajando de la bici. _

_-Espera, tengo una idea… si tanto quieres jugar con nosotros, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña carrera? Será divertido. Si ganas, te regalaré mi bicicleta, y si gano yo tendrás que volver a casa en ropa interior o ser mi sirviente por una semana.-tenía la sonrisa de chico malo, pero uno de esos chicos malos que son así por que no tienen otra forma de pasar el tiempo. Tenía cara de malo consentido, y odiaba a los que dependían tanto de mamá y papá. _

_-No te importa perder la bicicleta, eres rico. ¿Y si pierdes, que te parece si vas en ropa interior hasta tu casa? Así estaremos igual, y me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sepa de que Michael tiene los calzoncillos sucios.-en realidad esperaba que tuviese los calzoncillos sucios. _

_-De acuerdo, iremos de aquí a la tienda del señor Schwimmer y el primero que llegue gana, obviamente. Puedes usar la ruta que prefieras. _

_Había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, por fin podría ganarle a Michael en una maldita carrera, incluso era posible que tuviese que mostrar sus calzoncillos sucios ante todo el barrio, sólo de pensarlo le daban punzadas de emoción en el estómago. _

Nunca había sido muy apegue a los baños, consideraba que las duchas eran necesarias para la higiene mínima por que se lo habían enseñado, igual que lavar la ropa, los platos y limpiar su casa de vez en cuando. Estaba bien sentir el agua caer en su cuerpo aunque no le gustaba demasiado aquella sustancia, y estaba bien sentir las pequeñas punzadas que apretaban su piel cuando usaba la máxima presión de la canilla. Sinceramente, le gustaba ducharse largo y tendido cada cierto tiempo.

Pero hacía unos días que había descubierto otra cosa que le gustaba: bañarse. Ahora también le gustaba llenar la bañera y quedarse horas allí, el agua era definitivamente mejor que el LCL, era fría y aquel cuarto de baño estaba en silencio; no se oía más que las ondas de agua chocando contra las paredes de porcelana. Era como estar en un Eva, pero con la diferencia de hacerlo por voluntad propia, con un sentimiento de paz y abstracción inimaginable si pensaba que realmente estaba en la misma casa que Shinji. Tenía las luces apagadas, miraba el techo que tenía la marca blanca de la luz reflejada en el cristal y sentía como se dormía más y más…

_La luz. _

_La luz es amarilla o blanca. Depende del lugar en que estés. _

_Abrir los ojos le costó un poco, los sentía pegados y al mismo tiempo algo le decía que su propio cuerpo no estaba preparado para levantarse. _

_Le dolía mirar fijamente un punto, le dolía caminar y le dolía tocar cosas, pero aun así no podía dejar de moverse, no quería dejar de moverse. Se tocó el brazo izquierdo cuando el dolor hubo remitido, y sintió como los pelos de su antebrazo se apelmazaban o se dispersaban entre sus dedos, como sus huellas digitales recorrían lentamente su piel suave, como una especie de frescura melancólica quedaba tras el paso de su mano caliente. _

_Miró el espejo que tenía delante de ella, que estaba viejo y herrumbrado por los costados, en sus picos había metales oxidados, en la parte alta había una rajadura negra y en el centro podía ver una cara blanca e inexpresiva. Dentro de la cara había dos ojos rojos como rubíes, estaban vacíos y miraban el espejo extrañados._

_-¿Ésta soy yo?-susurró Rei mirándose inexpresivamente. _

_Se giró con la bata que siempre le habían puesto, un envoltorio sobre el envoltorio, y miró la máquina con forma rara que había detrás de la camilla. Era algo parecido a una centrifugadora, con su tubo en forma de acordeón y el toque oxidado característico de aquel lugar. Se acercó y lo palpó, y estaba frío, terriblemente frío y estéril. Luego miró más de cerca el metal, hasta que su ojo salió deformado delante de ella, respiró sobre aquella superficie viendo como el vaho se extendía lentamente y desaparecía después. Miró en rededor y vio las paredes, que nunca le habían importado y ahora podía tocar. Se acercó y notó que las baldosas también estaban frías y su superficie pulida era impermeable y resbaladiza. Pasó uno de sus dedos por la junta, sintiendo el yeso que raspaba lentamente los poros de su piel y retiró la mano para mirar los restos del material que habían quedado en el dedo. _

_Escuchó como se abría la puerta, pero fue como si entrase un rinoceronte en la sala. _

_-Hola Rei, ¿cómo estás?-saludó Ritsuko Akagi mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta cerrada. _

_-Me duele la cabeza._

_-Eso es normal, al principio tu cerebro tendrá que acostumbrarse a los cambios. Es posible que confundas los sonidos y las texturas, pero lo normal será que todo sea mucho más intenso como ahora. _

_Le cogió la muñeca suavemente para llevarla a la camilla, y sintió sus uñas raspando su piel. Eran largas y estaban pintadas de rojo carmesí, igual que sus labios. Su pelo era rubio sintético y su cara era angulosa y hermosa, con un lunar redondo en forma de lágrima debajo del ojo izquierdo. Cuando retiró su mano, había un par de marquitas rojas donde puso sus uñas. _

_-Dentro de poco podrás salir, el Comandante Ikari te llevará a ver el Geofrente y a pasear por el jardín. Desde ese momento podrás vivir en una de las habitaciones para los empleados. _

_-De acuerdo.-contestó llanamente. ¿El exterior cómo sería? _

_-Ya está.-concluyó poniendo la jeringuilla que había usado en una bandeja.- ¿Tienes ganas de salir al Geofrente?-preguntó mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-Sí. _

_-Cuando crezcas un poco más te irás a vivir a un apartamento en la ciudad, y entonces vivirás en el exterior y tendrás relaciones con otros niños. _

_-Lo sé.-contestó imaginándose yendo al colegio. _

_-Pero el Comandante Ikari no desea que desarrolles demasiado tus dotes sociales…-comentó mirándole atentamente. _

_-Lo sé.-contestó mirándola, ya la había visto un par de veces con el Comandante Ikari. Sólo los había visto a ellos, pero sabía que existían más personas. _

_-Ya está. En unos días vendremos por ti.-saludó desde la puerta. _

_No se molestó en saludarla, aquella mujer no le agradaba demasiado, y por lo que percibía ella tampoco le era simpática. _

El baño seguía en silencio, Shinji no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo… mejor salir del agua, era peligroso quedarse por más tiempo allí.

En Nerv las pruebas médicas duran al menos cinco horas cuando se trata de un chequeo a fondo, y Asuka se había levantado de la camilla para sentarse en una silla. Todavía sentía los efectos del sedante en su cuerpo y le dolían las rodillas, le daban ganas de meterse en su futón aunque lo odiase y por lo menos descansar del todo, quitarse la sensación de somnolencia obligatoria.

La silla era de cuero, y las marcas de la piel se sentían a través del camisón de algodón finísimo que llevaba. Al principio era fresco, y hasta cierto punto relajante, pero ahora se sentía totalmente agobiante y en cualquier momento se pondría en pie para dejar de sentir calor entre las piernas.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar Asuka.-saludó la doctora Akagi.

-Hola.-saludó a su vez casi indiferentemente.

-Tengo que hacerte un examen del sistema reproductor, ya sabes que es muy importante saber qué tipo de cambios pueden haceros sufrir los Evas.-informó sacando dos soportes laterales del asiento en donde se encontraba la Segunda Elegida.

-¿Es obligatorio?-preguntó mirando los soportes. Ahora ya estaba claro para qué era esa cosa tan rara.

-Sí, todos los pilotos deben pasarla.-respondió desde una posición no muy decente la doctora.

-Yo no quiero tener hijos.-declaró pensando que aquello detendría una manipulación de sus partes por aquella mujer.

-Es igual, es para documentar el estado de todos los sistemas de los pilotos.

Se dio por vencida, al menos los sedantes que le quedaban ayudarían a pasar aquella situación de una forma más cómoda, por lo menos no tendría que verle la cara a Ritsuko Akagi durante el examen, o después si tenía suerte. Y por suerte se quedó dormida de nuevo.

_Las ruedas tenían pelitos de goma injertados, hacían ruido y seguramente servían para que la rueda se agarrase más al asfalto. Hacían ruidos de velocidad cuando movía el manillar para girar "Fss, fss" y se imaginaba que las hojas saldrían volando a su paso creando un torbellino de verdes y marrones caídos. Seguramente iría tan rápido que apenas tocaba el suelo de la velocidad. _

_Michael había tomado la calle de Hans, que al final llevaba a una pequeña callejuela donde se recogían los cubos de basura y los setos de las casas sobresalían dejando caer el agua del regadío. Cuando llovía mucho se inundaba pues las estrechas alcantarillas de los costados no daban abasto en los meses más grises, y el muro de hormigón al lado de la valla hogareña no era precisamente un elemento que facilitase la evacuación. _

_Esperaba que Michael se desviase y se raspase contra el muro, una vez le había pasado y ardía un montón. _

_Al principio las calles pasaban rápido, muy rápido, giraba y disfrutaba de la inclinación que mimetizaba la de una motocicleta. Se ponía de pie en los pedales y sentía el viento correr entre su pelo, sentía su vestido volar alrededor de su cuerpo, sentía el fresco aroma de la hierba en su nariz, degustando toda aquella naturaleza, toda esa velocidad, adrenalina y felicidad._

_Ahora las calles parecían más largas, más anchas, parecían ríos hechos de asfalto, ríos oscuros y mojados de hojas marrones y mustias. Las gotas de sudor caían desde su frente y pasaban por su boca, que ahora le servía para respirar agitadamente mientras concentraba todo su ser en el final de cada caudaloso margen. La tienda del señor Schwimmer estaba a un par de afluentes de allí, sólo un poco más… _

_Michael iba un poco más adelantado que ella, sólo un poco más, iba un par de metros por delante. Estaba sudando mucho y se notaba que había dado su mayor esfuerzo para ganar la carrera, en vez de reservarse un poco para el final. Le ganaba apenas por unos tres metros, e iba recortando. _

_Faltaba poco, diez metros, siete metros, cinco metros y derraparía para tomar la calle que la llevaría directamente a la tienda del señor Schwimmer en los últimos agónicos cincuenta metros de aceleración total. _

_Pero una camioneta salió de repente en su cara, no lo habían visto por que la valla era muy alta, y giró en su dirección justo atropellando a Michael metiéndolo bajo sus ruedas al tiempo que ella derrapaba en dirección contraria en un rápido reflejo. _

_-¡Maldita sea, ¿Cómo está?¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!-gritó el conductor saliendo del vehículo y recogiendo a Michael por las axilas. _

_Los dos tenían miedo por Michael, los dos estaban histéricos, corriendo para llamar a un médico, y la gente venía para auxiliar al pobre niño herido que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, que era un ejemplar de cómo se debía ser en la sociedad alemana y cómo se debía tratar a las chicas. Aquel chico estaba con la cabeza chorreando un hilillo de sangre desde una brecha en la parte posterior de su cabeza y sus rodillas estaban bastante magulladas, su pelo rubio platino y su piel blancas estaban manchadas de mugre y la camiseta de bohemia se había raspado con el asfalto. _

_No le daba pena, nunca podría darle pena. ¿Por qué? Si ella estuviera allí él se reiría seguramente. Seguramente pasaría y se iría con sus amigos a gastarle una broma a alguien, y el lunes a la mañana sería la comidilla de todos los chusmas de clase. Seguramente por la noche cenaría con sus padres como si nada y comentarían lo arriesgado que es correr en bicicleta por la calle, lo temeraria que es Asuka Langley y lo irresponsables que son sus padres, y que su hijo no vuelva a correr en bicicleta por las calles nunca más. _

_Y Michael diría que sí todo el tiempo mientras en su fuero interno pensase cosas como su increíble derrape para esquivar la camioneta, o que Asuka no sabe montar en bici. _

_ -¿Estás bien, Asuka?-preguntó su padre con cara de preocupación poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La bastarda estaba detrás. _

_ -Sí… pero Michael ha sido atropellado.-dijo señalando a la camioneta que ahora estaba rodeada de gente esperando una ambulancia. _

_ -Todo el barrio está conmocionado, ¿qué ha ocurrido?_

_ -Estábamos jugando y…-Malditos cotillas, seguro que no esperarían para mortificar al niño herido- Michael ha doblado y esa camioneta lo ha atropellado. _

_ -¿Tú has hecho algo?- preguntó displicente. _

_ -¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo…? –saltó sorprendida. _

_ -Asuka, puedes meterte en un lío por esto, Michael puede denunciarte si has hecho algo contra el y…-su padre definitivamente era un mal nacido, no le cabían dudas, un frívolo mal nacido- _

_ -¡No he hecho nada!-gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa. _

_¿A alguien le importaba? Si quería hacer algo en su vida realmente iba a tener que hacerlo por sí misma. Mal nacido… _

Oscuro arriba, oscuro abajo.

Gendo Ikari en el medio.

Los hijos del señor alargando las manos,

desesperados por llegar ante su padre.

Sacrificando sus hermanos y mancillando sus almas inmortales.

**SEELE: las tinieblas del alma. **

-Ikari, el incidente con la doctora Akagi y la Mayor Katsuragi es desconcertante e imperdonable. ¿Todavía no se sabe quién fue el responsable del rapto de las dos, además de los pilotos?-inquirió uno de los miembros de SEELE entre la incognoscible oscuridad de la sala.

-No. Todavía no se conoce la identidad de los secuestradores que escaparon en la explosión que ellos mismos detonaron. Es un misterio como la detonación del motor S^2 de la unidad 04.-contestó secamente el Comandante Ikari.

-Ikari, el incidente de la Unidad 01 hace unos meses, y éste nuevo acontecimiento hacen pensar al comité que hay una organización que tira de los hilos en detrimento de los planes hechos para la Complementación Humana. Hay quien pretende destruirnos.-anunció Lorenz desde su asiento iluminado de amarillo formando sombras sempiternas, góticas e irreales con el visor que usaba.- Estamos atentos a sus actividades, Ikari. No está libre de sospecha. En cuanto a la Unidad 04, el examen de los terrenos indica que un Mar de Dirac se ha llevado todo.

-Ikari, su misión es destruir los ángeles para llevar a cabo el plan de Complementación Humana. El incidente con la Unidad 04 no debe preocuparle. ¿Cómo se encuentra la Unidad 01?-preguntó uno de los miembros, cuya sombra era la de un hombre delgado con el pelo largo peinado hacia atrás. Su perfil afinado estaba surcado de arrugas profundas y la calvicie acusaba profundamente su peinado desde unas entradas muy pronunciadas que le conferían un perfil afrancesado.-

-En estado de hibernación, está congelada hasta nueva orden.

-Señor Ikari, me temo que vamos a enviar un teniente que inspeccione las actividades de NERV, ésta situación se ha vuelto urgente y no podemos contemplar la posibilidad de que falle nada más.-informó Keel Lorenz.- Hasta entonces, manténgase en el programa.-ordenó antes de que su luz se apagase junto con el ruido de un foco teatral.

Ikari no dijo nada, miró imperturbable a los miembros de SEELE mientras uno a uno sus luces se fueron apagando. La explosión de la unidad 04 había sido horrorosa, todo en cien quilómetros a la redonda había sido destruido. Sin duda quien era el culpable era el mismo que quería usar la energía eterna para unirse a Dios.

Hacía unos días la Unidad 04 había desaparecido con toda la sede de Nevada, Estados Unidos.

Caminaba por los corredores de la central en la que se encontraba para activar esa mañana la quinta unidad Evangelion de la historia, una de las cuatro en funcionamiento actualmente. Los pasillos eran largos y estrechos en el subsuelo, enrevesados y oscuros como pasadizos a una extraña colmena humana… o un hormiguero, o una madriguera.

Sus pasos atravesaban el pasillo, el ruido de sus zapatos resonaba entre las paredes de hormigón, podía entrever ligeramente la imagen del hangar y sentía como sus nervios aumentaban conforme se acercaba a su destino. El ácido que bañaba la pared de su estómago se cebaba por sus nervios, estaría quemando todo a su paso sin compasión y subía por el esófago a punto de hacerle vomitar.

El hangar era como una catedral, ni bien se entraba lo primero que instintivamente hacía era mirar al techo. Pero era verde, y estaba oxidado, los líquidos de refrigeración erosionaban los cilindros y motores que movían el mecanismo de elevación para la Unidad 04. Todo aquello era industrial, era metálico y desteñido. El puente de mando estaba encima y mirándole como si fuera un caballero de alarde, sentía como si fuese una rata, en cualquier momento que sus cifras bajasen le quitarían la rueda y tirarían por la cañería.

Los dos brazos del Eva eran largos y delgados, casi desproporcionados. Sus hombros eran fornidos y sus caderas muy angostas. Era como el ser humano con la mínima proporción de grasa en su cuerpo y su rostro salvaje, anguloso y delgado. Todo su cuerpo era marrón debajo de la armadura color verde, sus músculos, sus fibras, sus articulaciones huesudas, sus vasos transportando sangre y retirando toxinas.

La cabina se llenó de LCL amarillo, olor a sangre y viscosidad impermeable. Se sentía como la yema de un huevo, se sentía como un corpúsculo entre la maleza oxigenada del LCL, era como estar dentro de una botella de aceite y ver el mundo a través del cristal.

-Conexión del nervio A-10…-una voz llegaba a través de amarillo viscoso.

-Sincronización…

Su mundo de LCL se desmoronaba.

Alrededor la presión aumentaba de forma horrorosa. Su mundo de LCL se estaba convirtiendo en su prisión, moriría ahogado entre los restos de su mundo cuando el dolor cesase, cuando el aire desapareciese en el último suspiro y se escapase del todo. Ya no habría más caídas de rodillas, ni tampoco sueños entre líquido oxigenado. Todo caía.

¿Quién estaba ahí, con él? Dentro de la cabina una masa homogénea y blanduzca se retorcía y estiraba a intervalos para moverse lentamente y expandirse por su cabina. Intentó levantarse para arrancarla, pero su antebrazo estaba pegado al asiento, todo su cuerpo estaba unido a la cabina por esa extraña sustancia.

-¡Oiga, ¿Qué es esto?!-preguntó a los gritos.

-¿El qué?-contestó la doctora alarmada por el tono que había empleado.

-¡Ésta cosa, ¿qué es? Es blanca, parece un montón de masa moviéndose sola.

-Nosotros no vemos nada…

Error. Todo había acabado. Al siguiente momento la planta había desaparecido.

Casa de Misato. Pen-Pen correteaba tan rápido como podía sobre la moqueta verde manzana de la Mayor de Nerv. Asuka miraba la tele mientras esperaba a que el pingüino le llevase su comida. La luz entraba por la ventana deslizándose por el sofá, calentando la tela de color oscuro. El aire era pesado y bochornoso, como la hora del día.

-¡Pfff, qué aburrimiento!-exclamó la pelirroja piloto de la Unidad 02.

Miró a su alrededor. La tele prendida, el pingüino correteando y Misato todavía no había llegado. Su vida se estaba volviendo sedentaria por momentos, en cualquier momento empezaría a engordar. Se levantó y desperezó, se rascó un poco el cuello y se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento.

Como ya se podía notar en casa, había un sol terrible que amenazaba con exterminar la vida dentro del ecosistema en que se encontraban. Pudo sentir como su pupila se cerraba, como un impacto en su retina y se alejó de su casa lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a caminar y a la luz del sol. Las chicharras cantaban todos y cada uno de los días en aquel lugar, eternamente el zumbido irrisorio taladraba sus oídos. Odiaba levantarse cada mañana con el mismo tiempo, el mismo tiempo desde hacía quince años. Al menos había lugares donde estaba mucho mejor que en Japón, como el norte y este de Europa. Aunque también la mayoría estaban pobres.

Había un parque. Un parque gris sin nada en especial, con arena y un par de columpios. La arena estaría llena de porquería y el columpio se empezaba a oxidar peligrosamente, igual que la madera de sus asientos estaba muy maltratada. Raro, por que allí no llovía casi nunca. Tampoco estaba pintado, así que nadie se pasaba por allí, simplemente nadie iba a aquel lugar. Era un desgraciado malgasto de espacio. Pero al menos podías sentarte a ver pasar el rato.

Un pájaro pasó volando de largo. Lo miró mientras se alejaba. A veces le daba por mirar fijamente a la maleza que había junto al parque, después de todo ella estaba sentada debajo de un árbol y le parecía que si observaba detenidamente la "naturaleza" de aquel lugar tal vez pudiese ver algún animal cazando a otro más pequeño o algo así. Como en los documentales anteriores al Segundo Impacto. Pero nada pasaba, después de todo era imposible que algún animal quisiese vivir en ése desperdicio de espacio.

Al rato, no supo cuánto, unos niños pequeños aparecieron para jugar en la arena o columpiarse. Seguramente no sabrían que aquella arena estaba orinada por vagabundos o perros. Cuando se es niño no importan esas cosas.

Uno de ellos tenía una pala, otro tenía un cubo, y el otro tenía un camión que usaban para transportar arena desde su pequeño yacimiento hasta la construcción del magnánimo castillo de arena. Cada uno tenía un trabajo. Mientras uno cavaba, el otro transportaba para que el siguiente construyera. Era una cadena perfecta en sincronía, y el niño del camión se lo pasaba realmente bien correteando agachado sobre su pequeño remolque. Cada uno hacía las cosas con entusiasmo, con ganas, con una sonrisa.

Conversaban entre ellos. Se gritaban desde donde estuvieran preguntándose cosas tales como "¿Qué tal todo por ahí?" mientras el transportista llegaba a su destino con una sonrisa y tiraba la arena al lado de su compañero. Él le daba las gracias y llenaba el cubo con arena. Las cadenas perfectas, aunque buenas, no pueden durar mucho.

Al rato, el suficiente como para que el sol desdibujase las figuras del alumbrado en el suelo de forma casi perfecta, hubo un fallo en la cadena.

Uno de los trabajadores se cansó de cavar, y mientras el transportista se acercaba con su camión, él se lo intentó arrancar a la fuerza. Forcejearon durante unos segundos, cada uno tirando del extremo opuesto a su antiguo compañero. Hasta que el minero ganó por su fuerza, y entre gritos y llantos –unos de alegría, otros de frustración- empezó a cargar arena en su recién estrenado remolque.

Cualquiera pensaría, lógicamente, que el perdedor se enzarzaría en una cruenta batalla por la reconquista de su juguete. Pero el chico se quedó ahí, sentado, y después de unos segundos con la cara en expresión afligida se puso a cavar en lugar de su compañero. Como un perro apaleado.

"_Se parece a Shinji y a mí"_-Pensó tras unos segundos de sorpresa.

La pregunta era qué hacer.

Se acercó a los chiquillos, que posiblemente le habían ignorado por que le tenían miedo.

Llegó justo cuando el minero y el transportista se veían las caras, a la hora de la carga. Los dos se quedaron mirándole, cada uno con sus juguetes.

-Enano, no está bien quitarle las cosas a la gente por la fuerza.-dijo en tono autoritario, con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el chiquillo sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿Yo? ¡Já! Yo soy Asuka Langley Soryu, piloto de la Unidad Evangelion 02.-respondió con orgullo.

-¿Evan…? ¿Esos son los robots que salen cuando las sirenas suenan?-preguntó asombrado.

-Ibiki nos ha hablado de ellos, el dice que los ha visto.-explicó el chico débil.

-Sí. Pero a lo que voy es que no se les puede quitar las cosas a las personas por la fuerza.-respondió Asuka cambiando un poco de voz, un tono más suave.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el más violento.

-¿Por que tú no le has preguntado primero si te dejaba el camión? Si se lo hubieras dicho tal vez no tendrías que pegarle.- ¿ella estaba diciendo eso? Se sentía raro decirlo.- Y tú, ¿por qué te quedas callado y sigues como si nada?

Los dos la miraron, en realidad no podía compararse con Shinji y ella. Eran niños jugando a construir un magnífico castillo de arena. Y el tercer estaba mirándoles desde su puesto.

-¿Me prestas el camión? Me aburro cavando todo el tiempo.-finalmente pidió el chico rudo.

-Claro. Podemos usarnos para jugar con el camión.-respondió el débil sonriendo.

Los miró durante un momento. Luego se alejó a su árbol. Tal vez no se pudiesen comparar con ellos, pero había pensado también que sí eran capaces de cambiar como ellos el mundo sería más simple. Y su vida también.

La avenida más larga de Tokio 3 era la que los secuestradores habían arrasado con su coche. Estaba arbolada –camino de la deforestación, ya que arrancaron unos cuantos en la carrera- y tenía muchísimas luces. Las luces típicas en su país, que se elevaban tanto que convertían la noche en día y el día en una barraca de feria.

La gente caminaba tanto, y sin mirar a los demás, que parecían hormigas obreras cabizbajas. Llegar a su casa, en la lejanía del colorido ambiente, era un gran placer.

"_Prrr –la taladradora-¡Pam, pam, pam! –El martillo pilón-." _

Esos ruidos juntándose, esparciéndose y golpeándose para conseguir ocupar más oídos. Llenando la tarde de Tokio 3, arrasando y derribando los oídos de las personas. Pero allí no vivía nadie más que ella, en un pequeño apartamento de cincuenta metros a jornada completa de ruidos, sopor y calor.

Se acercó a la ventana. Éste era el momento de descanso antes de ir a Nerv. Se sentó en la cama, mirando al cielo azul. Siempre azul. Y apoyó la cabeza un momento, dejando sintiendo una leve presión proveniente de los malos muelles que tenía su cama.

Y el sueño le invadió.

_Era una mesa larga, angosta, oscura. En un extremo había un plato y Gendo Ikari comía verduras y carne. Cada bocado lo compensaba, ponía un poco de carne y otro poco de verduras, y tomaba su tiempo para masticar cada bocado. _

_Rei al otro lado comía ramen con carne. Los trozos de cerdo entre la sopa parecían pequeños icebergs con piel cocida. Los fideos salían a flote entre la verdura y la carne, y la sopa de cebolla rellenaba lo demás. Con los palillos tomó un trozo de carne. _

_Seca y fibrosa, insípida, asquerosa y rígida. Era como intentar comer un poco de cartón, era carne dura y cocinada. _

_¿Acaso esto es lo que queda de un ser vivo? ¿Es lo que hay después de la muerte para ellos? ¿Qué es la muerte?¿Por qué aun estando en la nada, aún, no puede dejar su cuerpo atrás, en paz? _

_-¿No te gusta la cerne, Rei?-preguntó Gendo dejando sus cubiertos de plata a las cuatro y veinte. _

_Levantó la cabeza, sin mirarle. Aquel hombre era el Comandante de Nerv. Su creador. Recibía órdenes, daba órdenes. Verificaba, sustraía y reconstruía y destruía desde detrás de su mirada opaca. Y nunca estaba equivocado, sólo era humano. Un humano muy poderoso. ¿Qué le podía importar su gusto o no por la carne? Si le preguntaba, le interesaba. Pues no debía mentirle. _

_-No._

_-Entonces no la comas. Pide otra cosa. -contestó secamente él. Y levantó sus cubiertos, recogiendo verdura y cortando carne. _

_Era el único en quien podía confiar. El único que estaría allí hasta su final. _

_Y sintió su cara estirarse sin querer. Y era una sonrisa. _


	2. Amistad

Ikari...

Dos Ikaris...

Shinji había cambiado Siempre se había sentido tan bien al estar con él... su interior bullía de alegría al pensar en pasar una tarde completa con él. ¿Por qué sino estaba siempre esperando a que despertase en la cama del hospital? Por que ver su cara en paz, alguna vez incluso se había levantado cuando nadie la veía y había acariciado su rostro...

Pero el Comandante... no lo permitiría...él no la dejaría apartarse de su plan... aunque... ¿como lo sabía?

No sabía cómo manejar todo esto. Simplemente le sobrepasaba. Pero quería estar con Shinji, simplemente necesitaba estar con él...

Por otra parte el Comandante Ikari era prioridad para cumplir el plan. Pero... ¿Y si de repente quería estar sólo con Shinji?

Era un lío, no tenía nada claro. Tenía... tenía…

***

_¡Clack, clack, clack!_

En cualquier otro lugar del mundo, caminar tranquilamente era un sonido seco y casi bonito, pero en NERV era metálico y provocaba nervios.

Mucha suerte iban a tener que procurarse aquellos fanáticos para que su plan de Instrumentalización saliese bien sin que su muñeca se saliese de control. Sobretodo viendo lo bien que estaba con Shinji últimamente... dos almas solitarias y desesperadas...

En eso pensaba cuando entró en la oficina del Comandante Ikari.

-Buenos días, Comandante.-saludó Kaji acercándose al oficial y su monigote, que no tan monigote. Fuyutsuki.

-Buenos días, inspector Kaji.-saludó Fuyutsuki por los dos.

-¿A qué se debe esta citación tan inesperada?-preguntó él con su sonrisa.

-Venimos a darle un nuevo cometido.-dijo Gendo tras sus guantes.

-Vaya... ¿cuál?- ¿cometido? Pero si él sólo transcribía informes...

-Vivir con Rei Ayanami. -le soltó Gendo a bocajarro.

-¿¡Como!?- preguntó alzando las cejas hasta perderlas entre el flequillo.

-Sí, la piloto Ayanami deberá tener algo más de... contacto humano. Con el fin de que no resulte tan sospechosa y la sincronización con los otros dos pilotos Evangelion mejore. -mintió Gendo.

-¿Dónde viviremos?-preguntó escéptico.

-En un apartamento asignado por NERV. Bajo custodia especial, por supuesto. Tiene dos días para recoger sus cosas.

-De acuerdo.

"¿Custodiado por NERV? Por el departamento NºII, querrá decir."-pensó mientras se alejaba de la mesa vacía del Comandante.

-No confío en Ryoji Kaji, es un espía de SEELE.-dijo Fuyutsuki cuando su "inquilino" salió camino de su casa, para deshabitarla.

-Por eso, Kaji es muy útil. Que viva con Rei es la excusa perfecta para monitorear sus operaciones, poner sensores y rastrear sus contactos, grabar sus conversaciones. Será muy cuidadoso, claro. Pero todos cometemos errores.

***

Era su último día de enclaustramiento en el apartamento con Pen-Pen. Kensuke ya lo había llamado para ir esa tarde a su casa y ver un par de películas de ciencia ficción. Obviamente ya le había dicho que sí por que se encontraba bien y el hartazgo le venció, pero antes de ir a la casa de Kensuke había tomado la determinación de ir a casa de Rei y llevarle un jarrón y unas flores, a ver si por lo menos le alegraba mínimamente el lugar.

Llegó a la calle cercana a los centros comerciales, por allí había kioscos con flores; rosas, lirios, magnolias y demás clases olorosas de...cosas, no importaba mucho qué. Se sentía bastante estúpido comprando esos objetos y la verdad era que la tendera le miraba con una sonrisilla pícara, lo cual no ayudaba un pelo a calmar su incomodidad.

-¿Una chica especial?-preguntó cuando le estaba pagando.

-¿Sabe dónde hay una tienda donde comprar un jarrón?-le preguntó evadiendo su cuestión.

-Hay una tienda de decoración siguiendo un poco más allá.- señaló el camino a la derecha.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- fue hacia la tienda, entró y al segundo se impregnó de un aire dulzón con incienso y velas.

Alguna vez había entrado en los terrenos de las mujeres. Eran aquellos lugares en los que los hombres se sienten intimidados por la cantidad de féminas que los habitan. Como un lugar vetado en el cual la dependienta te mira con cara rara, y las clientas se giran a observarte con extrañeza preguntándose dónde demonios ha ido a parar ése pobre chico (refiriéndose a él).

Al final compró el jarrón más simple de cristal y se fue a paso ligero.

Cogió un taxi para llegar a casa de Ayanami, y se extrañó al encontrarse un camión en la puerta del edificio, no sabía que viviese más gente en aquel bloque de viviendas. Aunque no le impresionó que se mudasen.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa se impresionó más al darse cuenta de que estaba abierta, entró tocando y se encontró a Rei mirando unas cajas que estaban encima de su cama.

-¿Rei?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y dejaba sus cosas en donde estaban las gafas de su padre.

-Hola. ¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó señalando las cosas que acababa de traer.

-Es... un regalo, para tu casa. Te dije que me daba pena que vivieses en un lugar así y por eso te lo traje para que pudieras tener al menos un olor agradable...- todo esto lo dijo muy rápido, y mirando por la ventana hacia un punto indefinido.

-Muchas gracias.-la segunda vez que usaba ésa expresión. Y lo decía de verdad.-pero me voy de ésta casa.

-¿Si? Vaya... bien. Me alegro... realmente. -le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- ¿Adónde vas?

-Voy a una casa cerca de la tuya con el inspector Kaji.- le dijo ella. No sabía si lo que asomaba era una sonrisa, pero le gustaba creer que era por vivir cerca de él.

-¿¡Kaji!? La verdad... nunca lo hubiera esperado... ¿estás contenta? -le preguntó para cerciorarse de su teoría.

-Creo... siento un poco de ardor en la boca del estómago...-le contestó, no muy convencida.

- ¡Eso es que estás emocionada! Y... ¿por qué estas así?-le preguntó riéndose inconscientemente.

-Yo… no lo sé... -dijo ella.

Kaji había llegado para cargar cajas. Maldito Kaji.

-¡Shinji! Veo que has venido a ofrecerte colaborador en nuestro proyecto de mudanza... -le dijo Kaji con una sonrisa y una caja bajo el brazo.

-No. He venido a regalar algo, y ahora me voy por que he quedado con mis amigos. -le dijo señalando el jarrón y las flores.

-Oh, pues cuando quieras puedes ayudarnos a pintar, nunca he sido un amigo del color blanco en todas las paredes de mi casa.- propuso saliendo con la caja.

-Lo pensaré. Por ahora deberás arreglártelas con la fiesta sorpresa que seguramente querrán hacerte por tu nueva vivienda.- contestó con una sonrisa ladina y pícara.

-Sí, espero que Asuka no haga algo muy rimbombante...-dijo el desde el pasillo exterior, con la voz ya disminuida. Él se volvió a girar a Rei, que miraba la pared.

Al llegar a la casa de Kensuke sólo pudo asentir, reír, y empezar a ver la película como un zombi. Pero no puedo dejar de darse cuenta de que no era el único de la casa que actuaba así. Touji miraba a la tele sin mirar.

Kensuke evidentemente no se había dado cuenta de nada y tan sólo miraba la tele con ganas, las dos horas de película pasaron en apenas un rato, y Shinji salió con Toji de la casa, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

-Shinji, yo... quiero hacerte una pregunta. -dijo finalmente Touji con desconfianza.

-Pregunta.- dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué se siente cuándo piloteas un Eva?- preguntó Touji nervioso.

-¿Sentirse? Pues... se siente casi lo mismo que se siente normalmente, aunque de una forma extrañamente ajena... Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- era una pregunta extraña, aunque lógica, al fin y al cabo era su amigo y era normal que se sintiese intrigado por saberlo. No tanto como Kensuke claro.

-Es que... es que... bueno. Como no estabas estos días no puedes saber que me llamaron al despacho del director, y cuando llegué allí estaba una tal Ritsuko Akagi... de NERV.

Shinji lo miraba de hito en hito. No podía creerlo.

Me dijo que un tal instituto Marduck me había seleccionado como el cuarto elegido para pilotear el Evangelion número III...

¿Un Eva III? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la gente nunca le contaba las cosas?

Y yo acepté.

-¿A-aceptaste?-le preguntó sin creérselo del todo. ¡Si Touji odiaba los Evas!

-Sí. Mira, si piloteo el cacharro ése puedo hacer que los de NERV lleven a mi hermana al hospital privado que tienen en sus instalaciones.-le confió su amigo alicaído.

-Pero Touji... lo... lo siento mucho.- le dijo dubitativo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Soy un cobarde, un cobarde y un mal amigo, Shinji. Kensuke está desesperado por saber quién será el piloto y yo no lo he dicho nada... y tengo miedo de subirme a ésa cosa. Y soy peor persona por haberte golpeado sin saber lo que se sentía en un Eva. -le confesó Touji casi llorando.-

Shinji no terminaba de creerse la estupidez que acababa de escuchar, pero contestó lo mejor que pudo.

-Primero; no eres un mal amigo. Kensuke entenderá todo cuando estés dispuesto a explicárselo. Y tú y yo no tenemos ninguna cuenta pendiente desde que te golpee delante del tren. Segundo; es normal tener miedo por subir a un Eva, por que son monstruos enormes, pero cuando subas y te acostumbres seguro que todo irá bien. Además, ten en cuenta que yo soy el mejor piloto, así que estarás bien cuidado. Y encima vas a ver a Misato todos los días. -intentó reconfortarlo con una sonrisa de verdad.

-Yo... soy afortunado por tener un amigo como tú, Shinji, de verdad muchas gracias.-le agradeció subiendo los hombros y sonriendo tenuemente.- Le diremos a Kensuke después de las pruebas de activación en la base de Matsushiro, pasado mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

-Como gustes, tú mandas. -contestó.- Oye, me voy que Misato debe estar llegando y tengo que cocinar, adiós.

-Adiós.

¿Cocinar? ¡Já! Misato seguramente estaría en las pruebas de Touji, era la maldita Mayor. ¿Asuka sabría? Pobre Touji... claro que a Asuka no le importaba por que siempre decía que era un Orangután o un Chimpancé... si ella supiera lo noble que era y los motivos que tenía para hacer lo que hacía quedaría en ridículo.

Llegó a casa producto de la furia y la cólera contra Misato. Y contra Asuka si negaba la gran persona que era Touji. Estaban las dos cenando, cuando entró y tiró la mochila. Asuka tenía los fideos a medio camino, Misato la lata de cerveza.

-Kinder, ¿dónde estabas?-le preguntó la alemana algo enojada.

-Touji Suzuhara.- dijo simplemente a Misato, que palideció levemente.

-¿Cómo...?-empezó Misato dejando la cerveza en la mesa y mirándole.

-¿...Me enteré? Touji me lo dijo. -contestó llanamente. Duro como la piedra.

-Kinder, nosotras no...-Asuka se veía realmente compungida, pero él estaba furioso.

-¿Querían preocuparme? -rellenó el hueco.- ¡Pero no soy un crío, no soy tonto! ¡Lo peor es que si ocurre algo malo en Matsushiro me hubiera enterado el último por un tercero, como toda mi vida! ¡Touji me lo ha dicho hoy muerto de miedo, se hubiese consumido si fuese a hacer la prueba de activación así! No hay ninguna, ni una sola razón lógica para que no me digan la verdad, excepto que son unas cobardes. Ninguna de las dos tiene un mínimo de consideración conmigo a no ser que para tratarme de niño sea.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitación a coger un bolso de deporte, recogió algo de ropa, su SDAT y un ligerísimo jersey por si refrescaba un poquito. Habiendo armado su petate, salió de la habitación y se encontró a Misato y a Asuka exactamente igual a como estaban antes.

-¿Dónde está Kaji?-inquirió a Misato. Que le miró un momento, incluso pudo atisbar algo de alivio en ella.

-Su casa nueva es en la calle Yukubasa Nº13, cuarto piso puerta 16.- le dijo sin apartar la mano de su bolso.

-Adiós.-se paró un momento para tocar a Pen-Pen en la cabeza, puede que sonase ridículo, pero ese bicho era leal y su único compañero en los días de enclaustramiento. Se hubiese subido antes a un Eva con él que con muchos otros.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la calle Yukubasa, tan sólo tenía que tomar un taxi para ver el trayecto que según tenía entendido no era muy largo. Así que se subió a uno y le mencionó la locación al conductor, pero éste le miró un momento con gesto cansado.

-Chico, no me hagas malgastar gasolina por la tarifa mínima, me sale más caro que poner gasolina.- le dijo mirándole por el retrovisor.

-¿Dónde está la calle? No tengo idea de dónde está. -le comunicó asomándose entre los dos asientos delanteros.

-Mira, te llevo gratis por que me da pena que vayas a ésta hora, y me siento generoso.- declaró el regordete chofer con mostacho.

-Gracias.

La verdad era que el hombre tenía razón, ni tres minutos después llegaron a un edificio nuevo blanco, hecho de roca caliza con acabados simétricos. Los balcones estaban vacíos pues se notaba que era de nueva construcción y no había inquilinos. Excepto un par de luces en el tercer, cuarto y sexto piso.

"Por lo menos éste tiene ascensor" pensó mientras miraba la puerta Ryoji Kaji// Rei Ayanami

Tocó, esperando que estuvieran, y apareció Kaji con la camisa a medio desabrochar y la corbata por encima.

-¡Shinji! ¿Qué...?

-¿Puedo pasar la noche?

Touji Suzuhara miraba por la ventana, cosa rara por que eso era más propio de Ayanami, que por cierto hoy había llegado tarde.

Shinji no habría venido hoy seguramente por que no querría juntarse con Kensuke y mentirle a la cara. Lo cual entendía muy bien, su amigo le había reconfortado mucho el día anterior por la noche, aunque seguía con acidez estomacal desde hacía unas cuantas horas debido a los nervios.

No había dormido casi nada, y llevaba todo el día tragando con dificultad, ésa noche era la última normal que tendría en su vida, cuando mañana por la mañana llegase a Matsushiro sería el piloto de la unidad -03, un peón de NERV. Era el miedo a perder lo que tenía lo que más le llenaba, su normalidad, su regularidad, su vida.

Estaba sólo en la terraza de clase, con la brisa fresca tan sólo recordándole que hoy hacían 16º, un récord en las bajadas de temperaturas. Podía sentir que había alguien mirándole detrás, y sólo había alguien que se quedaría mirándole como una estatua con el fresco que hacía ahí arriba.

-Hola Rei. Shinji no vino para no encontrarse con Kensuke. Pero él tampoco vino...-comenzó sabiendo que la chica se sobresaltaría.

-Lo sé.-le dijo detrás de él, aún sin acercarse.

-Oye, te preocupas por él, no estás aquí por mí, estás por que sabes que se siente mal por mí.

-Es posible.-concedió Rei acercándose un poco.

-No te preocupes, me preocupa tanto a mí como a tí. Ahora... me preocupo más por mí.-dijo él un poco avergonzado. Ella podría haberlo notado, incluso percibido ligeramente y se acercó un poco más.

-NERV cuidará de ti, lo sé.- afirmó Rei convencida.

-Sólo lo hago por mi hermana, no me interesa el resto. Sólo quiero ser un buen hermano- dijo mirando furiosamente hacia ningún lado, se reflejaba en sus facciones.

-Lo sé.-concedió Rei, Shinji lo había dicho la otra noche y pensaba que podía tener razón. Ella sólo tenía a una persona que haría eso por ella.

-Gracias Ayanami, ahora... debo irme.-salió del lugar confuso, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella se quedó ahí, retorciendo ligeramente la manga de la chaqueta antes de levantarla y olerla, se puso la capucha y entró también en el edificio.

Las pruebas en la base de Matsushiro se iniciaban a las 12:00 p.m. el piloto elegido (Touji Suzuhara) estaría listo a las 11:30 a.m. con el traje de conexión A las 12:15 p.m. se procedería a las conexiones nerviosas y el encendido de la unidad Evangelion Nº03.

El piloto estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro del vestuario improvisado, mordiéndose las uñas. Cuando el momento de la verdad llegó, salió caminando nervioso por el pasillo verdoso de aspecto industrial. Sus pasos resonaban, pero él estaba en otro mundo, recordando a su hermana. Echó la mirada arriba para observar a los técnicos encaramados en sus consolas, todo ése tinglado montado para mantener un robot... era demencial que fuese a tener tanto poder.

Cuando estuvo delante de la compuerta de entrada se paró, simplemente se pasmó delante sin poder asimilar ni tampoco correr. Era lo que tenía que hacer así que entró y simplemente se dejó llevar.

_Introducción del líquido LCL... _

Shinji tenía razón, ésa cosa era asquerosa. Pero por ahora eso no le preocupaba tanto como la especie de telaraña viscosa que había en extremo de la cabina.

-Un momento, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó señalando a la cosa.

-¿Qué es qué?-preguntó la doctora Akagi.

-Ésa cosa de ahí, ¿es que no la ven? es como una telaraña. -contestó él nervioso.

-No, aquí no hay lecturas de ninguna actividad extraña en la cabina...- pero la telaraña había comenzado a crecer. Ahora había alcanzado dimensiones considerables, y dentro de poco le alcanzaría.

-¡Aaahh! -gritó intentando salir de la cabina.

-Saquen al piloto, está teniendo un ataque de pánico.-ordenó Ritsuko.

Pero no dio tiempo, a los diez segundos de dar ésa orden Matsushiro saltó por los aires y el ángel salió poseyendo al Evangelion unidad 03. Por suerte el puesto de mando estaba bien protegido, y los que estaban ahí no morirían del todo.

El sol se escondía tras las montañas, y él se preguntaba qué demonios hacían esperando ahí al maldito ángel. Llevaban horas esperando tirados en ese baraje dejado de la mano de Dios y ya empezaba a cansarse. Rei estaba a la vuelta de la montaña y Asuka escondida unos quinientos metros por delante de él, soltó un suspiro ahogado en LCL mientras miraba las dos pantallas laterales y, más concretamente, la de Rei un poco más de tiempo.

-De verdad. ¿Cuándo aparecerá? ¿Y Misato? ¿Está viva?¿Quién está a cargo de la misión?-preguntó consecutivamente.

-La Mayor Katsuragi está viva. El Comandante Ikari se hará cargo personalmente de la operación y el ángel se acerca a 25 Km. /h por el noroeste. -informó Makoto por una pantalla.

-De acuerdo, creo que empiezo a...- y discernió lo que inconfundiblemente era una figura de Evangelion. Se quedó con la boca abierta.- vislumbrar al ángel nº13, que ha tomado la unidad 03. -terminó con voz apagada.

-¿Como? ¿El ángel es un Eva?-preguntó Asuka sorprendida.- ¿Tiene piloto?-preguntó una vez más expresando los pensamientos de todos.

-El objetivo ha sido denominado como Bardiel. No sabemos si tiene o no piloto por que la explosión dejó incomunicados a todos en la base y ahora la unidad 03 no está bajo nuestro dominio.-mintió Gendo desde su elevada posición.

-Enemigo en pantalla, vamos a...- Asuka estaba a punto de levantarse para pegarle al ángel pero con un movimiento sorprendentemente ágil el coloso se tiró sobre él y la dejó K.O.

Todos en el puente de mando se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver ésta escena, el enorme guerrero tenebroso se levantó irguiéndose y siguiendo su camino como si nada. Pero Gendo no se rindió con una nimiedad tan insignificante.

-Rei, redúcelo, pero no lo destruyas.-ordenó a la primera elegida.

-A la orden.-contestó Rei. Pero un segundo después el objetivo apareció dando un salto por encima de la montaña, y derribando a la unidad 00 aplicándole una llave para torcerle el brazo.

Pasaban los segundos, las horas, los milenios. Y él miraba el rostro de Rei contorsionándose a causa del dolor que le producía la casi dislocación de su brazo. Hasta que su padre apareció de nuevo.

-Corten la conexión nerviosa con la piloto de la unidad 00 en el brazo derecho y expúlsenlo.-ordenó a Maya que lo miró con cara de susto pero no se atrevió ni a chistar. Un momento después Rei aullaba de dolor cuando su brazo salía expulsado, y él no pudo más que enderezarse gritando de furia, lo que su Eva emuló al desgañitarse en una animal declaración de guerra. Y su enemigo se giró, y él sólo pudo salir corriendo para matarlo con sus propias manos mientras sentía como la cólera y el ardor se apropiaban de su alma y su mente. Se tiró contra el pecho del monstruo y empezó a golpearlo, pero el otro lo empujó y lo ladeó para estirar los brazos de una forma anormal y ahogarle. En medio de toda su confusión y dolor hizo un raudo movimiento para quitarse las manos del cuello.

Ahí empezó todo.

Se tiró encima, y le pegó un golpazo en la cara, la deformó y casi podía sentir crujir sus huesos al impactarse, pero su desmayada cólera lo enfurecía y hacía gritar cosas in entendibles que reverberaban en el centro de mando.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a matar, con mis manos!- eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de escuchar el gruñido del Evangelion, como pidiendo piedad. El no iba a tenerla.

Y se puso de pies en su pecho, asió los antebrazos de la bestia y empezó a estirar, clavando las garras de su propio Eva en la carne para que no se resbalasen.

_¡Crac! -_Y los hombros se habían dislocado, otro aullido desgarró el crepúsculo.

-¡Has invadido a Touji! ¿Sientes dolor? ¡Cuánto lo lamento! Ahora si que vas a sufrir.- Descontrolado y cruel sin mesura tiraba y tiraba hasta que las extremidades se desprendieron con un terrible y animal grito de dolor. Pero no se paró ahí, le dio la vuelta ahora que estaba sin brazos y se fijó en que tenía la cápsula, así que metió las garras llenas de sangre y la sacó, pero sin pensárselo la arrojó al agua y siguió con su presa. Se puso de nuevo de pie y pateó la armadura hasta destruirla, metió las manos y sacó casi toda su carne, arrojándola por los alrededores. Hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

-Enemigo destruido, voy a comprobar el estado del piloto de la unidad 03.-comunicó al puente de mando, que estaba en silencio.

Gendo miraba la escena impertérrito, pero por dentro se había sentido casi emocionado. Había sido el espectáculo más dantesco que había protagonizado su hijo, sin duda faltaba poco para que despertase Yui y con el Evangelion unidad 01 la Instrumentalización humana estaba cercana. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó debajo de sus manos.

-Manden un equipo de rescate para la unidad 02 y la 00, aparte de la 03. No creo que el piloto de la 01 necesite ninguna atención médica.

Salió con Fuyutsuki tras él. Y todos seguían exactamente igual.

Sin duda médica no, pero psicológica necesitará algún día. Pensó Aoba impresionado.

Ése hombre no tiene alma, me pregunto por qué lucha por la humanidad. Se preguntaba Maya.

Vaya con el comandante, tal vez pueda interesarle a la Mayor Katsuragi su contento por lo que hizo Shinji. Meditaba Makoto.


	3. Secuestro comedia

-Hola.- saludó al hombre sentado frente a él. Iba ataviado con un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, su corbata roja le hacía parecer parte de la bandera americana.

Llevaba unas lentes de montura cuadrada hecha de pasta. Era rubio platino, casi albino. Su mandíbula cuadrada y su frente llena de arrugas le conferían un aspecto severo. Parecía un decano universitario estadounidense, incluso sus cejas pobladas no impedían que los ojos azules le taladrasen.

La estancia era sumamente elegante y recargada. Muebles de pluma de Caoba y mesitas de café por todas partes, con butacas de piel y hermosos acabados refinados en oro además de bronce y plata, las molduras no se quedaban atrás y todo tipo de figuras celestiales se podían contemplar desde donde estaba situado. Por lo menos la situación de encierro no era tan acuciante gracias a la cantidad de ficus y demás plantitas que se encontraban situadas por ahí, le daban un toque más orgánico.

-Bueno Shinji, creo que antes de que te explique yo más detalladamente lo que me pides, podrías tu decirme qué te hicieron en NERV después de salir del Eva.- dijo alzando las manos con una sonrisa en gesto típicamente paternal.

-Sí... bueno, sólo estuve en observación durante cinco días, y cuando salí tuve que venir aquí para que verificasen el estado de mi injerto....-contestó mirando un jarrón que tenía detrás el hombre.

Se hacía llamar Sun.

-Ya veo... así que estuviste esos cinco días bajo la supervisión de la doctora Akagi...- consideró poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón en una posición muy dura y pensativa.

-Si bueno... yo... si estuve con ella mucho tiempo... pero le aseguro que no pudo notar en ningún momento el injerto que ustedes me pusieron.-aseguró mirando al suelo como sintiéndose bajo la mirada de su profesor.

-Estoy segurísimo de eso, no te preocupes.- "ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo encontramos", pensó con ironía.- ¿Y qué va a ser de ti ahora?

-Pretenden cambiarme de casa, mi padre quiere que mi domicilio se sitúe en otra parte de la ciudad por alguna razón que no conozco.

Ante esta declaración el hombre se levantó de su silla y paseó hasta llegar a un mapa mundi que había situado a unos cinco metros más allá. Y pudo fijarse una vez más en lo imponente que era.

Su padre era un hombre que imponía respeto, su mirada era tan gélida como un glaciar. Pero sin duda ese hombre era tan grande que hubiera podido haberle roto las costillas con un abrazo de oso allí mismo, calculaba que en su espalda cabían perfectamente dos yoes, incluso medio antiguo Shinji más. Era tan alto que con todo lo que había crecido aún le llegaba tan sólo un poco por encima del codo. Debía medir al menos 1.90.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Shinji?-preguntó tras unos segundos.

¿Qué podía contarle que le fuese útil? Tal vez la razón por la cual le separaban de Kaji y Rei... pero el no la conocía. Aunque tenía varias sospechas, claro. ¿Contarle su relación con Rei? Al fin y al cabo él no era su padre y no había peligro... además ya le habían dicho que sabían perfectamente de su relación con ella.

-Pues no. La verdad es que no.-contestó con total sinceridad.

-De acuerdo, puedes irte.- se despidió dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Adiós -saludó levantándose y yéndose con total tranquilidad.

Cuando Shinji se hubo ido el jastial dio la vuelta y apuntó a la puerta con el pequeño control remoto que había sobre su mesa, ésta se cerró con una barra metálica y las luces se apagaron, el hombre se giró y miró hacia las tres figuras que habían flotando en torno a la esfera plateada que fingía ser un adorno. A Shinji le gustaba mucho ese adorno.

-No sospecha nada.-le dijo a las sombras azules.

-BIEST no comete errores.-declaró una de las sobras ahumadas.

-¿Y qué haremos para remediar éste fallo de gramática en nuestro guión?-preguntó Sun.

-Llame a Kaji, necesitaremos de los servicios de Akagi.-dijo una voz femenina.

-Si señora.- asintió Sun mientras ellos se desvanecían y él llamaba a Kaji a su presencia.

¡Qué ironía! ¿Quién le diría que algún día tendría que secuestrar a Ritsuko?

Era casi gracioso... la vida da tantas vueltas...

Ryoji Kaji miraba su identificación de NERV con ojos soñadores y aire romántico, y no era para menos puesto que iba a raptar a una de sus viejas amigas de la facultad.

Guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y miró por la esquina, un segundo después Ritsuko Akagi apareció en uno de los ventanales de NERV, llevaba dos días trabajando sin parar, aunque su record eran tres días sin dormir absolutamente nada. O al menos eso creía.

Después de inspirar profundamente y mirar por un segundo más a su amiga salió con la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes en la mano y dispuesto a dormirla para llevársela. Le resultaba un poco rastrero hacerlo por la espalda, pero no podía revelar su identidad todavía.

Estaba a escasos centímetros, levantando la pistola...

-¡Ritsuko!-llamó una voz.

_"¡Mierda!" _

Misato estaba llegando por uno de los pasillos, buscaba a su amiga. Menos mal que no le había visto apuntándole con los tranquilizantes. Escondió rápidamente la pistola con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y una gota de sudor cayéndosele por la espalda. El problema era que Ritsuko sí que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Kaji! ¿Que haces?-preguntó palpándose la nuca.

-Iba a saludarte, te ves muy cansada.-contestó intentando disimular la situación.

_"¡Una sonrisa, vamos, una sonrisa!"- _Pensaba mientras se acercaba a Ritsuko y le masajeaba el trapecio y los hombros.

-Kaji, ya te dije que...-empezó ella mirando a otro lado con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Sólo intento ayudarte con tu cansancio, es lo que hacen los amigos. ¿No?-contestó aún sonriendo.

-... deberías ser más discreto.-terminó ella girándose hacia Misato, que los miraba con un rictus en la ceja y los puños apretados.

-¡Kaji, deja a Ritsuko en paz!- exclamó cuando pudo destrabar la lengua y se acercó a los dos pisando fuerte.

-Chicas, tengo una idea, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo afuera del Geo frente? Tenemos tiempo para reportarnos y avisar. Miren, las dos llevan muchas horas trabajando y salir aunque sea una hora de este lugar no va a ser pecado capital.

Le miraron durante varios segundos, cada una tomándose el tiempo según la rectitud de su postura y claro, Misato aceptó casi en el acto, pero Ritsuko estrechó la mirada durante varios segundos y frunció un gesto desaprobador para suspirar levemente. Después de varias sacudidas de Misato y un par de aspavientos por parte de la misma se convenció y salieron las dos por el pasillo rumbo a las oficinas con el objetivo de reportarse y hacer oficial su salida.

Mientras tanto él caminaba despavorido al baño para mandar un mensaje urgente a sus colaboradores.

¿Qué demonios iban a hacer ahora?

Una de las malas cosas de que te dejasen medio tirado en una calle de Tokio3 era que tenías que estar bastante situado y tener sentido de la orientación para poder volver a tu hogar sin que te violasen o robasen. O las dos cosas. Y cuando estás drogado...

Caminaba haciendo un leve zic-zac entre la gente, con curvas largas y poco pronunciadas hasta que se cansó y se apoyó en un poste de luz, con su buena suerte al poco tiempo se cayó de culo y consiguió normalizar su respiración. Pero aun así la gente que pasaba por allí le miraba raro e incluso un verdulero cercano se había salido de la tienda y le observaba con un trapo en la mano mientras se frotaba el puño, como esperando que aquel sujeto peligroso le atracase en cualquier momento.

Reanudó su marcha y cruzó la avenida, (no sin provocar que varios automóviles le tocaran la bocina en el proceso) entre la marea de gente que iba y venía. Iba y venía, y cada una de ellas era como una hormiga que conocía perfectamente su ruta, miraban sus pies y procuraban no chocarse con nadie.

Iban y venían.

Y una vez más, se mareó con aquel movimiento.

Iban y venían. ¡Dios, tenía el estómago hecho polvo!

No, es que estaba colocadísimo con las drogas que le habían dado al salir de BIEST.

Odiaba las drogas, si pudiese nunca más las tomaría. De hecho nunca más las probaría.

¿Dónde estaba? Ahora ni siquiera sabía donde eran los carteles de las farolas. Dónde demonios se encontraba… tan sólo veía los borrones que suponía eran tiendas y comercios de comida rápida y electrodomésticos. Aun así consiguió llegar a otro semáforo y respirar hondo mientras parpadeaba para intentar aclarar su visión. Y pasó lo peor que podía pasar en un momento como aquel.

Rei.

_"¡Mierda, no puedo dejar que Rei me vea con éste aspecto. Voy de droga hasta las cejas!"_- Pensó antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en otra dirección.

Claro, que con tantos calmantes encima coordinar movimientos no era algo demasiado fácil, lo bueno era que el sentido del tacto se veía considerablemente disminuido, por lo tanto la cadena de sucesos que ocurrieron después no le dolieron tanto como debieron en condiciones normales. Tampoco era un consuelo, vaya.

_"Va pensar que soy un drogadicto... dios __mío... que manos más grandes que tengo..."-_pensaba mientras se contemplaba las palmas sangrantes por la caída con expresión alucinada. Rei ya estaba al lado suyo con la mirada impasible preparada.

-Shinji, has atropellado a una anciana que caminaba con andador. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro, no te preocupes por la anciana, total le quedan dos días de vida...-contestó con una voz grave y extraña, no parecía la suya.

-Ella ya se ha ido, pensaba que eras un violador y se ha levantado antes que tú.-dijo ella mirándole desde arriba aún con su actitud impasible.

-Ya... es que me gustan maduritas. Rei, ¿has visto mi mano?-le dijo enseñándole la mano ensangrentada y raspada.

-Estás sangrando.-se inclinó para tomarla y un momento después el chico se reunió con ella a la misma altura, mirando la mano como si fuera un tesoro deslumbrante.

-Sí... pero aparte de eso, ¿no piensas que mi mano es enorme? Quiero decir... nunca pensé que mi mano fuese tan grande. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella... -le miró con ojos agrandados y expresión laxa y relajada, no parecía él.-

-¿Qué...? Tienes las pupilas dilatadas.-observó ella escrutándole los ojos azules y profundos.

-Tal vez debería usar guantes como mi padre… tal vez mi padre usa esos guantes por que tiene las manos más grandes que yo... ¡Ah, no puede ser...!-exclamó con el susto pintado en los ojos vidriosos.

-Deberíamos ir a tomar algo, ahora no eres tú por alguna razón.-dijo tomándole del antebrazo y guiándole.

-Rei espera.-le pidió mientras era semi-arrastrado por la calle para ir a tomar algo que lo despejara.- Sabes, que soy feliz por que estas muy buena... - la chica giró la cara para mirarle levemente-...te digo en serio, que tengo fantasías contigo.- Ahora abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó levemente. Le volvió la cara para seguir guiándole mientras él tropezaba.

Llegaron a un café con una terraza ventilada, se sentaron cara a cara, los dos apoyados en los reposabrazos de las sillas metálicas que emitían un chirrido desagradable contra el concreto y las baldosas de hormigón blanco, y siguieron en silencio hasta que un camarero vino a atenderles.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó el camarero inclinándose levemente

-Dos cafés, por favor.-pidió Rei. Al parecer ya lo tenía pensado.

-¡No, espere por favor!- exclamó como si fuera un esclavo pidiendo su última manduca.- Traiga un helado... ¡No! Mejor traiga un helado con muchas bolas... chocolate, vainilla, menta, fresa y... ¿he dicho ya el chocolate?-preguntó con voz vaga y expresión perdida, contando las bolas con los dedos de la mano.- Pues entonces ya está.

-Sí señor...-asintió el mozo tras unos segundos de contemplar la cara de Shinji con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rei le contempló durante varios segundos mientras el aire mecía su cabello y le tapaba parcialmente el rostro. En cambio Shinji tenía la boca abierta de la impresión ante la belleza de ella, y sus ojos- que ahora parecían tan sólo un par de enormes pupilas - reflejaban todo el entorno que los rodeaba.

Una pequeña plaza en forma de triángulo escaleno, ellos estaban situados en la esquina izquierda inferior si se miraba desde arriba, donde unas cinco mesas pertenecientes al cochambroso bar alejado de toda céntrica avenida y cúmulo de gente no se amilanaba ante el gris ambiente que se presentaba en ese pequeño y recóndito agujero del suburbio de Tokio 3. Y aun así, rodeados de bloques de apartamentos blancos y desteñidos, pasados por lejía para ser bañados en amoníaco ante la inminente llegada de los ángeles, eran las dos únicas personas que existían en el mundo. Ni siquiera habían notado la existencia de las otras dos callejuelas en los otros dos vértices de la plaza.

Bueno, una estaba demasiado colocada para hacerlo, claro.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?-preguntó Rei sin rodeos.

-¿Eh?-dijo él sin comprender.

-Me has visto, te has dado la vuelta y has atropellado a una anciana, al mismo tiempo te enredaste con su andador y caíste un metro más allá de ella raspándote las manos haciendo que sangraran. Luego has alucinado con su tamaño y propuesto llevar los mismos guantes que tu padre.-resumió ella sin alguna emoción en su voz, pero sus ojos se estrechaban levemente tras las capas de pelo que ondeaban con el viento.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó tras unos segundos más de contemplarla anonadado. Aunque era difícil saber si tan siquiera pensaba algo dada su expresión de estupidez total.

-Sí.

-Lo que de verdad pasa es... que soy un agente secreto del gobierno japonés que pretende descubrir la verdad sobre NERV, y te estoy utilizando para llegar a mi padre, pero en realidad estoy enamorado de Misato locamente y quiero acostarme con ella a toda costa antes de que me maten por encubrimiento.-contestó todo lo seriamente que pudo.

_"Dios, estoy contando la historia de Kaji... bueno, más o menos"_- pensaba con una sonrisa mientras Rei levantaba - si, levantaba - una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Estás intoxicado?-preguntó ella tras unos segundos.

-Creo que sí... tal vez mi padre me ha drogado para después asesinarme.- aseguró paranoico de repente, mirando a todos lados.

-Eso es una sandez, creo que lo mejor es que tomes uno o dos cafés, he oído que la cafeína despierta los sentidos y alimenta la capacidad nerviosa.- dijo ella mirando al bar mientras Shinji seguía registrando la zona con los ojos, nervioso.

-Ya veo... tu también quieres asesinarme ¡estás metida, eh! -exclamó señalándole acusadoramente.

Pero Rei sólo le miró.

_"¡Qué paciencia!"_-pensaba ella mirándole.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso no creo que quieras matarme, eres tan buena en la cama...- dijo soñadoramente mirando a los edificios.

_"¿Qué se habrá tomado?"_- se preguntaba mientras le observaba.- _"¿Y por qué no me voy y lo dejo así?" Seguro que ya muchas lo hubieran hecho..._

-Pero que digo, si no hemos hecho nada de eso...-reflexionó apoyando la cara en las manos, al estilo del pensador de Rodín, pero más drogado.

_"No... además en este estado podría llegar a cualquier parte, mejor espero a que se termine los cafés. Luego lo llevo a casa." _

-Sus café y su helado.-dijo el mozo dejando las tazas con el café y un plato sobre el que había posado un recipiente especial en el que habían ocho bolas de helado.

-Sí... ¿azúcar? Es que el café sólo me sabe a petróleo sin destilar.-pidió Shinji.

-Claro.-el camarero metió la mano en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco y sacó unos sobrecitos de azúcar mientras escrutaba no muy discretamente los ojos de Shinji.

_"Seguro que es un drogadicto... se va a ir sin pagar nada, mejor lo tengo controlado. Malditos colgados..."_-pensaba mientras se alejaba a su barra.

Y a la vez que los pocos clientes del bar especulaban sobre el extraño comportamientos de Shinji -sus repentinos aspavientos y exclamaciones ahogadas en susurros lejanos aunque perfectamente audibles- el muchacho metía prácticamente todas las bolsitas de azúcar en la taza que le acababan de traer mientras Rei todavía no había probado la suya. Ya llevaba cuatro bolsitas y parecía que iba para largo.

-Te juro que esta cosa es peor que el LCL, ¿Te acuerdas cuando vomitaba LCL? Pues te digo una cosa, esta cosa es peor... es más, preferiría beber LCL.-le decía mientras bebía el azúcar con café (la combinación original había cambiado, ahora había más azúcar)- Pero no es peor que la comida de Misato, por que me acuerdo que una vez ella cocinó y yo tuve retortijones de estómago durante tres días seguidos. Casi me muero de deshidratación, desde entonces Asuka no sé como se las arregla, tal vez le pida a Hikari que le cocine... ¿Tu crees que Hikari es lesbiana, eh? Por que yo siempre le he visto pinta de ser muy mandona y es posible que lo suyo sea dominar, aunque si lo intenta con Asuka...

Pero Rei sólo miraba y parpadeaba de vez en cuando mientras Shinji continuaba con su monólogo.

Y tal vez haya algo entre Maya y Ritsuko, ¡Já! esa chica tiene pinta de pasarse a los dos bandos cuando le de la gana, en cambio la doctora tiene un morbo enorme con esas medias negras y ese pelo rubio y esas piernas largas y esa falda corta y reluciente que parece que me incite a subírsela fácilmente con esa bata de laboratorio que usa siempre además de ese lunar que le da un toque tan sofisticado...

_"¿Acaso le gustan todas o qué?" _Pensaba Rei mientras seguía escuchando impasible la interminable charla sobre Ritsuko, Shinji no paraba de repetir "y" todo el tiempo, así que se hacía más cansado y repetitivo. _"¿Piensa respirar algún día?"_

Y era cierto, no había tomado el aire ni para tomarse su helado, con lo cual ahora tenía que tomar un alto mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de café (más bien se terminaba la taza entera de un trago) y suspiraba cansado.

-Rei, ¿te importa si me tomo también tu café?

-No.

Una vez más, cinco bolsas de azúcar. De nuevo se había convertido en azúcar con café. Y mientras tanto ya se había terminado más de la mitad del helado... las manos se le habían puesto temblorosas por el exceso de cafeína y azúcar, no había sido tan buena idea ir a tomar algo.

-Rei, quiero hablarte de nosotros.

Rei seguía callada.

-Verás, hay algo que me enfada mucho, y es que hay veces que no sé si quieres más a mi padre o a mí, por que de verdad si tuvieras que elegir entre los, ¿a quién escogerías?

Y esto me pone angustiado, así que creo que deberías elegir. ¡O me eliges a mí o te vas por esa misma puerta que entraste!-exclamó señalando a una puerta imaginaria a su derecha. Luego se quedó mirando el espacio atontado.

El camarero del bar les observaba con gesto despectivo.

Rei... ¿Ésa no es Asuka? -preguntó Shinji señalando al otro extremo de la plaza, justo al vértice donde se encontraba la callejuela que conectaba el agujero grís en que se encontraban.

Sí, en efecto, era Asuka.

Unos sesenta minutos antes Asuka caminaba por una calle perdida de Tokio 3, buscaba algo de diversión pasajera para aligerar la tarde sin necesidad de mirar la televisión como una zombi con Pen-Pen, y acabó en el distrito donde se aglomeraban la mayoría de las tiendas de máquinas recreativas. Las luces chirriantes destellaban en el pavimento oscurecido por la sombra de los altos edificios mundanos que se asomaban entre los pequeños comercios que conseguían sobrevivir gracias a la buena voluntad de los pocos valientes que osaban vivir en aquellas zonas llenas de ruido y frenesí.

La joven piloto de la unidad 02 provocaba las miradas de todos los varones que jugaban en las máquinas orientadas al exterior. No era para menos.

En lugar de llevar su clásico vestido amarillo, ésta vez había decidido jugar con algunos pobres infelices.

Un jean azul bastante ceñido que dejaba evidenciar su más que hermoso trasero, y una camiseta suelta de color amarillo, pero en realidad se ceñía bastante en torno a sus pechos. Las zapatillas deportivas de color blanco eran bajas, de suela plana y cási no se distinguían con el hormigón del suelo.

¿Ropa ceñida? Ella no necesitaba más que eso para que los hombres se girasen a mirarle.

Y así era, todos los chicos se giraron cuando ella entró como una reina en su palacio y se sentó en una moto de carreras, se agachó sobre el depósito de gasolina de mentira y empezó la carrera contrarreloj.

Tal y como había imaginado, había tres degenerados que no podían despegar la vista de su culo, y con todo descaro la miraban con las pistolas del juego "Umbrella´s Code" languideciendo en su mano. Tres partidas tuvo que jugar antes de que los imbéciles se le acercaran con una sonrisa bravucona para pretender ligársela y ella dijese casualmente "Oh, se me han acabado las monedas".

Ahí comenzó lo bueno.

Los pobres chicos no paraban de invitarla a los juegos de matar bichos repulsivos.

Incluso ya les había puesto un nombre a los tres a falta de querer aprenderse los verdaderos; Idiota A, Idiota B, Idiota C.

Y así pasaba la tarde... entre juegos, insinuaciones y refrescos saturados de cafeína, hasta que aparecieron otros tres idiotas que provocaron que los tres anteriores se alejaran de ellos y le pidieran que jugasen un poco apartados puesto que habían estado peleados y las diferencias eran notorias.

Ya no necesitaba más, sin duda iba a ser iba tarde más divertida.

Los nuevos se llamarían: Infeliz A, Infeliz B e Infeliz C.

-Puff, ¿es que acaso no son hombres ustedes?-provocó deliberadamente mirando a los otros infelices con sorna.

-Cla... claro que sí, pero tampoco vamos a pegarnos ahora....-barbotó el Idiota B, que era el más cobarde y calmado del grupo.

-¡No digas estupideces, por supuesto que vamos a pegarnos con ellos, nadie nos insulta a la cara de esa manera! Además a Asuka le gustan los hombres fuertes...-dijo el Idiota C, sin duda el más nervioso del trío. Podría pasar por Suzuhara si no fuera por que éste incluso era más feo que aquel Orangután vestido con ropa deportiva.

-Esperen, vamos a pensar una táctica, por que son más grandes que nosotros y podrían ganarnos.-el Idiota A era el más listo de todos, pero aun así sería fácil hacer que se viese arrastrado, realmente era un hombre. Y todos los hombres son iguales.

Como su padre.

-Bueno, cuando quieran hacer algo me avisan, yo mientras tanto seguiré jugando...-con una sonrisa seductora se dio la vuelta y cogió una de las pistolas, para seguir masacrando zombis en el videojuego que tenían delante.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

El Idiota B miró a los lados, nervioso, y suspiró mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara y caía al puente de sus anteojos de pasta negra. Al siguiente momento ya miraba al Idiota C. Cuando sintió la mirada de su amigo, éste se giró e inspiró muy fuerte mientras las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban y apretaba sus puños ruidosamente. La vena de su sien aumentó de tamaño de forma algo asquerosa y una sonrisa nerviosa salió a flote mientras miraba a Asuka, que no les prestaba atención (aunque más bien observaba el trasero de la chica). Al mismo tiempo Idiota A estrechaba sus ojos advirtiendo la inminente pelea y trazando una estrategia apresurada que podía no darles la victoria tan ansiada, tal cual estaban las cosas la chica alemana se reía por dentro de los bakas.

Y así comenzó el plan del Idiota A.

El Idiota B se acercaba solo como quien no quiere la cosa a sus enemigos, siendo la carnada de todo el operativo. Al mismo tiempo los otros dos esperarían fuera jugando con el factor sorpresa para darle de golpes a los Infelices cuando saliesen y que su cobarde compañero no tuviese que pegarse o arriesgarse demasiado. Por supuesto la estrategia dependía en gran manera de la reacción de los Infelices.

Pero claro, los Infelices eran tan tontos como los mismos Idiotas.

-¡Pero mira quién está aquí, si es Idiota B!- exclamó el Infeliz C separándose de la máquina en la que estaban los tres.

-¿Quieres otra paliza, Idiota B?-preguntó el Infeliz A.

-¿O tal vez es que tus amigos te han abandonado?-preguntó Infeliz B.

Ante esto, Idiota B sólo podía reaccionar como le había indicado el macho alfa de su grupo.

-No, i-intentaba bu-buscar alimento para mi perro, pero por aquí sólo está la carne sin procesar.-tartamudeó indeciso.

-¿Qué dices, infeliz? ¿Nos estás llamando basura?-increpó el grandullón.

A todo esto y sabiendo que el daño estaba hecho, Idiota B salió corriendo mientras los otros tres lo seguían, y fue así como llegaron a una derivación de una calle más pequeña que los condujo al lugar perfecto donde los otros dos Idiotas les tenían preparada la trampa. Habían dejado pasar a su compañero, y justo después habían pasado un hilo muy fino, como el que se usaba para hacer volar una cometa, el batacazo fue monumental.

¡Bum!

Cayeron de espaldas, alguno incluso se daría con la cabeza, se la pegaron con todo el equipo. De seguro que estaban sin respiración. Y los tres idiotas se pararon triunfantes ante ellos mientras Asuka se tomaba un helado sentada en un buzón de correos municipal. Los Infelices los miraban cegados, pues la callejuela estaba a contraluz y proyectaba sus sombras ante sus enemigos caídos, que usaban sus brazos cuales pararrayos y miraban con ojos estrechos a sus captores. Entonces uno de los Infelices reaccionó.

El más grande, ancho, basto, rubio, regordete y feo de los tres se levantó con una agilidad sorprendente y con un rugido de furia se lanzó hacia el Idiota C, mientras su oponente se ponía en guardia. Semejante a un jabalí, o más bien a un Rinoceronte con sobrepeso y la piel grasa, el muy tozudo se enganchó de nuevo en la cuerda, gruñendo mientras la sujetaba cual objeto de tortura entre las lorzas que colgaban de su cuello. Los tres Idiotas no cabían en sí ante la desfachatez de la imagen y sus amigos corrieron aprovechando que la inercia y el peso de su compañero había roto sus ataduras, se enzarzaron en una cruenta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con sus enemigos.

La piloto pelirroja los observaba, mientras la bola de helado había caído del cono cuando aquel oso depilado se había lanzado con su "¡Arrghh!" y había caído rendido víctima del ahogamiento o esfuerzo monumental por levantar sus prominentes pechos, un abrigo de grasa de tal calibre debía pesar demasiado con aquel calor, y aquel grito de guerra parecía haberlo dejado sin aliento.

Así que las cosas estaban a tres contra dos, bueno, Idiota B era bastante cobarde así que intentaba mantenerse alejado mientras asestaba algún golpazo ocasional, todo hasta que Asuka se acercó a él por la espalda y le pegó una patada en el culo dejándolo directamente en el centro de la pelea.

Lo cual no fue muy buena idea, por que nada más entrar el Infeliz C le dio un puñetazo y lo tiró al suelo. Ahora estaban dos a dos.

Mientras la pelea continuaba Asuka se cansaba más y más, tanto que había empezado a mirar a otros lugares, y en eso vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

Un furgón verde pistacho se había abierto por atrás y una persona había caído, menos mal que iba lento y en principio el hecho de que fuese atada propiciaba su rodamiento por la calle, hasta que se detuvo y Asuka pudo ayudarle al darse cuenta de quién demonios era.

-¡Misato!

Esa misma mañana, Kaji había ido al baño de NERV, y había mandado un mensaje cifrado a los agentes de BIEST que tenían que recoger a Ritsuko fuera a la hora de comer, para avisarles de que Misato estaría con ellos. Era un galimatías bastante curioso.

_"¿Alguien entenderá un carajo de ésto"?_- pensó mirando la pantalla verdusca.- _"Bueno, son el servicio de inteligencia, total que se arreglen ellos."_

Y al salir se había encontrado con las dos damas dispuestas cada una con su bolso, mirándole con aquella cara típica de las féminas a las que haces esperar "¿Dónde demonios estabas?" tan sólo le quedaba poner buena cara al mal tiempo y esperar que la reacción de los chicos de inteligencia fuese discreta y amable con su integridad física. No quería que le rompiesen nada por ser agresivos o poco discretos, aunque en BIEST siempre se preocupaban de la pulcritud de sus operativos.

Aunque eso no impedía que los nervios lo carcomieran como una avanzadilla de hombrecillos verdes, cuales gotas de ácido armados con jugo gástrico invadiendo su esófago sin compasión, mientras tanto el tragaba saliva para intentar paliar de alguna forma su creciente sentimiento de que algo iba mal. O al menos de que algo iba a pasarle y de hecho seguramente algo malo ocurriría.

Salieron a la calle, por alguna de las casualidades de la vida Ritsuko había insistido en ir en taxi, aunque Misato quería conducir ella misma. Al entrar al taxi el conductor se les giró con una sonrisa socarrona y una pistola de dardos en la mano antes de exclamar "¡Chao!" y clavarles dos agujas en el cuello a Misato y Ritsuko. Luego apunto a Kaji y le miró con melancolía descreída.

-Lo siento, esto realmente va a ser algo humillante...-al momento de decir esto y sin previo aviso sintió como se le clavaba la aguja en el hombro, con tan mala suerte que tan sólo se quedó dentro de su cuerpo durante unos dos segundos.

Por supuesto el efecto del calmante se vio disminuido, y el resultado fue devastadoramente humillante, mientras se abría la puerta y caía por el barranco cercano podía ver todo, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de sentir nada o moverse. Cuando tocó fondo y dejó de dar vueltas se pudo percatar de la imagen mental que se le dibujaba de su posición , y era totalmente ridícula.

Qué humillante. Cuatro horas tirado ahí de esa manera.

Cuando se está mucho tiempo encerrado en un lugar pequeño puede sentirse el vicio del aire, la densidad y la humedad del ambiente son factores que curiosamente se hacen mucho más presentes en el paladar. Abrir la boca para sentir el rancio sabor del metal calentado al sol, de alguna forma reconfortaba la mente de Misato Katsuragi mientras pensaba "Soy yo, y estoy aquí".

La camioneta que las transportaba a ella y a Ritsuko se sentía gratinada por el calor del astro luminoso, podía sentirse como una sauna en la que la humedad había sido eliminada, tan sólo las gotas de sudor que caían sobre sus cejas le hacía sentir que allí dentro aún podía haber agua. O algún rastro del líquido elemento.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron identificar a su compañera de rapto, que apenas era una figura reflejada por la luz que dejaba entrever una rejilla del techo, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba dormida. Se acercó a ella y la movió, intentando despertarla por todos los medios que se le ocurrieron teniendo en cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos a la espalda con una mordaza blanca que le impedía proferir algo más que un débil chillido ahogado. Al final se alejó arrastrándose como un gusano mientras sentía como el esparadrapo y las gasas se ocupaban de erosionar su piel y convertirla en un lamento morado, una llaga azulada que cortaba la circulación de su sangre.

Cuando se apoyó en la pared metálica de la camioneta se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo, así que aunque su chaqueta roja de NERV la protegía de quemarse, sentía una línea semejante a un radiador recorriendo su columna. Y mientras tanto intentaba respirar con normalidad, por que sus nervios le impedían tranquilizarse y acompasar las subidas y bajadas de su tórax.

Durante unos segundos en los cuales una gota de sudor bajó por su frente y se posó en la punta de su nariz, pudo concentrarse al fin en la puerta del vehículo, la cual era una cochambrosa y oxidada pieza de desguace que estaba ligeramente mal cerrada.

_¿Cómo demonios habían escogido una cafetera como aquella para raptarlas?__ ¿Acaso era por cuestión de camuflaje? _

En todo caso rodó hacia allí y empezó a empujar la susodicha como si fuera una cabra, a veces utilizaba el hombro y otras directamente la cabeza. Hasta que con un poco de suerte pudo abrirla con un chirrido y ver que circulaban a mediana velocidad por un suburbio de la ciudad, sin duda aquella reliquia que las transportaba debía pasar desapercibida.

Tras suspirar pesadamente se lanzó de lado a la calzada.

Lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor al escuchar como su codo derecho impactaba contra el asfalto seguido de un escozor arrasador en su rodilla, luego toda sensación fue aislada en su mente y llevada a un rincón lejano, ahora lo principal era rescatar a Ritsuko. Pero primero era desatarse de sus molestos esparadrapos y despejarse un poco, todavía le costaba respirar.

-¡Misato!

¡Asuka !¿Qué demonios hacía en aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios? Bueno, mejor, ahora podría ayudarle a quitarse las ataduras. Se giró como pudo y sintió un mareo al notar como la luz del sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara, de repente toda la situación se le echó encima durante un momento hasta que se puso en pie al lado de la niña pelirroja. Ella la miraba mientras, anonadada.

-No hay tiempo Asuka, Ritsuko está en esa camioneta secuestrada y hay que ir tras ella para liberarla. ¡Vamos!-le dijo todo lo rápido que pudo mientras sentía el hormigueo de la sangre corriendo por sus marcas desatadas.

-¿Qué demonios dices Misato? ¿Qué hacías atada en la calle?-preguntó la piloto mirándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo, no han secuestrado a Ritsuko y a mí, y ahora dime dónde ha ido la camioneta!-exclamó la Mayor mientras su circulación sanguínea se restablecía.

-¿Secuestrado? ¿Por quién?-preguntó anonadada la pelirroja.

-¡No lo sé, sólo sé que tienen a Ritsuko! ¿Dónde demonios ha salido la camioneta?-preguntó casi a voz en grito.

-Por allá...-Asuka señaló la calle que torcía a la derecha, otro conducto lleno de mugre y agua.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Misato mientras salía despedida hacia el callejón.

Menos mal que la camioneta iba lento, pudieron divisarla al final de la calle y tomar un atajo en una calle diagonal que cortaba transversalmente con otro pequeño reducto del suburbio. ¿Cómo demonios habían ido a parar allí?

Perseguían al vehículo por las estrechas y laberínticas calles del suburbio mientras intentaban ponerse al día, Misato no estaba tan en forma como Asuka y empezaba a sentir el flato en un costado pero se obligaba a correr desesperadamente tras el confinamiento de su amiga. Por su parte Asuka veía la situación irreal y estúpida, no podía ser que siguiesen un cochambroso cacharro que iba a veinte por hora cuando piloteaba un robot biomecánico de veinticinco metros.

No conocían muy bien ése lugar, y parecía no tener fin, torcían las calles y tenían suerte de contar con atajos que el pequeño y destartalado vehículo no podía transitar, al final llegaron a una desembocadura que presentaba una plaza en forma de triángulo.

Pero no había tiempo, debían correr, alcanzarlos sin pararse a pensar lo que la gente pudiese considerar de ellas, sentían los latidos de sus corazones galopando contra sus oídos. Lástima que había voces que ni el miedo más absoluto puede acallar.

-¡Ustedes dos, no corran, que tengo las piernas cortas!

_¿Shinji?-_ pensó Asuka inmediatamente volviendo la vista atrás.

Un momento, ¿Piernas cortas? ¡Ése idiota era un palo con patas!

Shinji y Rei les habían alcanzado en la esquina posterior a la plaza triangular, la camioneta había seguido pero Asuka y Misato estaban muy cansadas, demasiado como para no tomarse un respiro y descansar un poco con ellos.

-Mayor, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Rei con voz monocorde mientras las dos maratonistas respiraban.

-Mayor, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-repitió Shinji con voz monocorde.

Todas miraron a Shinji, Misato reparó un momento en su postura, totalmente relajada, incluso pareciera desparramarse sobre el suelo si no fuera por que tenía huesos que lo mantuvieran en pie. Su expresión era laxa y sus ojos estaban carentes de la melancolía de siempre, de hecho ahora tenían un brillito especial que ella conocía muy bien.

-Shinji... ¿estás borracho?-preguntó agachada con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respirando fuertemente.

No hubo respuesta, simplemente se le quedó mirando un momento, hasta que se le formó una sonrisilla totalmente estúpida en la cara y abrió la boca lentamente.

-Misato, ¿no estarás borracha, no? Por que correr borracha...-empezó a decir con voz cascada.

-¿Qué dices baka? ¡Cállate y síguenos!-exclamó Asuka pegándole un coscorrón en la frente como si fuera un crío y tomando dirección al callejón.

Misato fue tras ella, y Rei tomó la mano de Shinji para guiarle y que no se perdiera en la travesía.

Claro, que no era una travesía muy larga, por que la camioneta estaba estacionada en el callejón, aparentemente inofensiva e inoxidada. Se acercaron lentamente hacia ella -Shinji levantaba los pies muy lentamente, como si tuviera algodón en los pies como en los dibujos animados- y se quedaron mirando un segundo. Misato abrió la puerta de la camioneta para sacar a su amiga de dentro.

No había nadie dentro.

-¿Dónde está Ritsuko?-preguntó al aire mientras todos se asomaban al interior del vehículo.

-Con nosotros.-informó una voz detrás suyo.

¡Pum!, y los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

Una luz orientada horizontalmente iluminaba tenuemente el perfil de Gendo Ikari. Gendo estaba inquieto, dos de las mayores responsables de NERV habían sido raptadas y nadie conocía su paradero. Habían encontrado a Ryoji Kaji tirado en una cuneta como un contorsionista que hubiera salido de uno de sus claustrofóbicos trucos. Ahora el hombre estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital, recobrando el control de su cuerpo poco a poco.

Kouzo Fuyutsuki caminaba lentamente en frente a él, sopesando posibilidades y lanzando alguna que otra frase sobre los posibles secuestradores. Él escuchaba a medias y se limitaba a contestar "Mm..." o "Sí...", todavía no tenía una idea plenamente definida de que SEELE estuviera detrás de todo aquello. Por una parte tampoco conocían el paradero de los pilotos, aunque tampoco tenían indicios de lo contrario, sería mejor enviar agentes que los vigilasen de inmediato, aún más de lo normal y montasen guardia a la puerta de sus edificios.

-SEELE está detrás de esto, primero sabotean nuestro sistema eléctrico y ahora...-decía Fuyutsuki con voz calmada, pero llena de su fría cólera. Era fácil distinguirla y saber cuándo estaba enojado y cuando no, dejaba entrever muy fácilmente sus emociones, pero su voz transmitía una tranquilidad del tipo zen.

-No sabemos si ha sido SEELE, tal vez haya sido otro.-intervino por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-¿Quién más...?

-No lo sé.-contestó tajante, no lo sabía, no lo sabía y eso le carcomía poco a poco. No podía creer que hubiese alguien más en el escenario.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó encarando la pesada mesa con las manos en sus espalda.

-Dejemos que secuestren a la Mayor y la Doctora Akagi, tarde o temprano descubriremos un movimiento extraño, ponga a todos los hombres disponibles a trabajar en esto. Así no escaparán.

Durante un momento el anciano le miró, sopesando el rango de maldad que suponía aquella operación. Seguramente hacía eso con cada decisión que tomaba el Comandante.

-De acuerdo.-concluyó saliendo del despacho.

Ahora verían quién estaba detrás de todo esto...

No sabía dónde estaba, ni cuánto llevaba allí. Podía notar una ligera ponzoña que albergaba todo el vehículo en su interior. Así que estaba en algo que se movía, un vehículo, que al parecer era un poco viejo ¿la camioneta?

Un momento, ¿realmente era algo viejo?

Palpando la superficie con algo más de tacto, parecía una espacie de alfombra, una textura sintética que pretendía pasar por un tejido sedoso y acolchado, pero que ciertamente con el paso del tiempo y el polvo se estaba convirtiendo en el terror de cualquier alérgico a la inmundicia y la alegría de cualquier maniático de la limpieza. Ciertamente se notaba un poco rasposo y rancio, por que cuando dejan de lavarse esos tejidos artificiales se convierten en algo desagradable para el sentido del tacto.

Se arrastró poco a poco, sintiendo los pelillos plásticos moverse bajo su piel, parecía como si alguien no se lavase el cabello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al poco de sentir la polvorienta piel de cordero derivada del petróleo retorcerse debajo de él, chocó contra otro cuerpo humano que se encontraba retorcido en posición fetal, maniatado como había estado él unos momentos antes.

Entrecerró los ojos, y alargó la mano tímidamente para palpar.

_"¿Piernas, brazos, qué será __esto? -_se preguntaba mientras tocaba aleatoriamente de un lugar a otro. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que había llegado a un lugar sensible.

_-_¡Mmmm! -chilló una voz a través de su mordaza.

¡Paam! -en toda la boca. ¡Era Asuka! Vaya, era Asuka...

Se lanzó encima del cuerpo de la pelirroja, con tan mala suerte que acabó en una posición un tanto comprometida. Al segundo siguiente estaba quitándole la mordaza y recibiendo una sublime patada en los genitales de parte de su compañera piloto.

-¡Baka, idiota, pervertido! -gritó la pelirroja mientras seguía con su sarta de golpes.

-Perdoooona... es que uno no puede aclararse con el bamboleo del coche.-respondió con tono alarmado mientras ponía el brazo para cubrirse los golpes.

-Estúpido... ayúdame a desatar a los demás y quitarles las ataduras.-espetó la alemana mientras intentaba despertar a la Mayor Katsuragi.

-S-sí.- en unos instantes, los dos estaban arrimados en sendos cuerpos mientras intentaban desatar las ataduras que las mantenían maniatadas. Por desgracia habían descubierto que Rei, como Asuka y Misato, tenía las manos esposadas. Al parecer Shinji era el único al que habían considerado incapaz de llevar a cabo ninguna acción hostil.

Despertar a alguien que llevaba algún tiempo dormido era más difícil de lo que se pintaba en los dibujos animados o las películas, de hecho Asuka estaba aplicándole un severo trabajo corporal a Misato, sobretodo en la cara, y no conseguía nada en limpio más que dejarle la cara más roja a la Mayor a cada minuto que pasaba. Shinji por su parte no hacía más que sacudir a Rei violentamente para intentar sacarla de su ensoñación.

Ritsuko estaba un poco apartada, la habían dejado de lado para centrarse primero en los dos sujetos más cercanos a ellos, además que los dos le tenían cierta antipatía a la científica, para qué mentirse.

Por fin, Rei abrió los ojos lentamente, sus pupilas temblaron febrilmente mientras Shinji la depositaba completamente en el suelo a la espera de que Misato saliese de su sueño de una vez por todas. Asuka le había pegado tanto en la cara que incluso tenía marcas moradas en los cachetes que sufrieron tratamiento "de shock".

-¿Dónde estamos? preguntó Rei con la voz tomada por la falta de uso.

-Creo que es un vehículo, nos están moviendo.-contestó Shinji echándose hacia delante poco a poco.

-Niña maravilla, por fin te despertaste... ¿qué tal la siesta?ó sarcásticamente la piloto de la unidad 02.

-Me duele el cuello.-dijo Rei lacónicamente ignorando la burla de la chica y mirando a Shinji, que se estaba inclinando tanto que parecía a punto de caerse encima suyo.

-¿Qué haces, baka?-preguntó Asuka antes de pegarle una patada en la cara cuando la tenía a diez centímetros de la de Rei, mandándolo contra la pared de la camioneta. Por una parte Shinji quedó casi fuera de combate, por otra, Misato se despertó de una vez con el grito ahogado del chico.

-¡Aah, como me duele la cara!- exclamo Misato agarrándose el rostro con suavidad, palpando donde Asuka le había cacheteado.

Shinji asomó la cabeza por detrás del hombro del Rei, Asuka le miró un momento furibundamente antes de darse la vuelta con cara de circunstancias -aunque estaba un poco nerviosa- y mentirle a Misato como sólo alguien que tiene algo de práctica y seguridad en sí mismo puede hacer.

-Esos tipos... creo que te pegaron, Misato.-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su Mayor.

-Auch... Asuka, ¿dónde demonios estamos?-preguntó una vez que se pudo aclarar un poco.

-Secuestrados... creo que en un vehículo, no sé dónde. -informó la chica mirando a las oscuras esquinas del tambaleante medio de transporte.

Seguían moviéndose. Derecha e izquierda, izquierda y derecha, mirando una y otra vez, palpando el suelo y los lugares que aún no habían revisado bien, el problema era que no sabían qué lugares y cuáles no habían remirado. Dando vueltas una, y otra, y otra vez mientras la oscuridad y humedad consumía sus círculos.

Para el piloto de la unidad 01 esto era algo sumamente mareante y molesto, ya que los narcóticos afectaban su sentido del equilibrio y precisamente no podía hacer mucho más que dar vueltas y observar enrarecido la actividad de sus compañeras. Hasta que un viraje brusco lo tiró de lado cayó encima de Rei.

-Rei...cómo te quiero. ¿Sabes? Si algún día nos casamos, te amaré tanto que mi monogamia será como la de una ardilla. Sólo tendré sexo contigo y conmigo, conmigo y contigo seremos como un par de cervatillos. Rei, cásate conmigo... en un árbol en medio del bosque de menta y chocolate.

La cara que Asuka tenía era tan indescriptible, tan inenarrable, que no tenía suficientes piernas como para pegarle en la cara y satisfacer su impulso de matarlo y destrozar su calavera. Rei por su parte había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho su novio, y Misato estaba en un seudo shock contemplativo, sin terminar de creerse lo que había oído.

-Eerr...ugh...-consiguió barbotar la Mayor.

-I-idiiota...

No le dió tiempo a la pelirroja para pegarle su patada voladora, por que de repente un viraje brusco provocó que todos rodaran violentamente en dirección a la pared metálica de la camioneta. Eran un lío de piernas y brazos que no sabían como desanudarse, sobretodo Shinji, que estaba en medio de Asuka y Rei un tanto desorientado, no sabía adónde apuntar.

-Eeh... Rei, ayuda.-pidió apoyando la mano en algún lado, no sabía muy bien dónde.

-¡Pervertido, degenerado, maldito!

En medio del lío de extremidades, surgió un puño vengador a una velocidad de sesenta km. /h, golpeando el estómago de Shinji y hundiéndolo como si de gelatina se tratase, dejando la respiración del ya de por sí débil muchacho como un flan. Asuka peleaba y se revolvía debajo de Rei y encima de Misato, justo en medio del espacio que ocupaba Shinji.

Claro, el piloto de la unidad 01 había buscado ayuda por debajo... Escapar de allí iba a ser terriblemente complicado con Shinji en ése estado. Y con la camioneta moviéndose de ésa manera.

Veinte minutos antes, Gendo Ikari había tomado la decisión de cazar el objetivo una vez que estaba localizado gracias al satélite espía AERIS. La segunda sección de inteligencia se había movilizado y efectuaba la persecución del vehículo a una velocidad media de 110 km. /h por el centro de la ciudad, mientras podían observar cómo el cerco se cerraba y prontamente se verían obligados a liberar a los raptados o dejarse atrapar.

-¿Por qué ha cambiado de decisión?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio el ViceComandante Fuyutsuki.

-Han despilfarrado el tiempo, no podemos dejar que sigan con ésta pantomima, es demasiado evidente.-contestó Ikari mirando la persecución por el monitor LCD de su mesa.

-¿No quería esperar un poco más?-cuestionó de nuevo.

-Si los dejamos más, será evidente incluso para ellos.-zanjó el superior con tono restrictivo.

Negro, todo él. Todo aquello era negro, negro y sin fin. Todo en Gendo Ikari se mostraba negro y oscuro, circular, con trazas voluminosas de azul y rojo oscuro. Miraba el monitor con concentración mientras la imagen parpadeaba ligeramente, ocultaba su boca de cualquier observador frontal y arqueaba su espalda para acercarse más a la imagen. La habitación era como él, deprimente.

El cielo estaba arriba, la tierra debajo, Gendo Ikari en medio. El cielo era negro en su despacho, y la tierra también. Lo único de distinto color era el símbolo de SEELE, que se mostraba regidor e incandescente entre la opacidad del azabache, el queroseno. Gendo Ikari estaba empapado en queroseno, a punto de prenderse fuego.

-Lo hemos despilfarrado todo. Ahora tenemos algún nuevo enemigo...

Empapado en queroseno, hablando sólo, a la nada, entre el cielo y la tierra negros, el hombre sin color divagaba sobre sus decisiones.

Todo él, negro. Arriba y abajo.

Dos autos circulaban a una velocidad trepidante por las calles de Tokio-3, un todoterreno de color negro y un turismo de color azul marino que se manchaba más de tierra a cada esquina que pasaba. Los policías los seguían a una distancia ridícula, y las sirenas eran el único vestigio de su rastro en la persecución, mientras tanto el otro turismo de color negro intentaba acortar distancia en una calle paralela, sin éxito y esquivando los obstáculos -es decir, autos estacionados- que se encontraba por el camino.

Llegaron al final de la calle, los tres, y tomaron la misma dirección por la avenida principal que tenía tres carriles. Los dos turismos rodearon al todo terreno, cada uno en un flanco, chocaban contra él arrancándole chispas y desconchando su pintura negra cromada. No podían ver el interior del todo terreno por que los cristales estaban ahumados, pero los conductores de los otros dos coches abrieron los cristales y sacaron armas, mientras arremetían contra los laterales del 4x4 y disparaban furiosamente en sus cristales, los cuales estaba blindados. Rebotaron las balas o se clavaron con un ruido sordo haciendo una muesca inofensiva en el vidrio.

La calle estaba rodeada por una arboleda, naranjos de fruta ácida se cultivaban en la vereda, y podía verse cómo los vehículos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos arrastrados por su propia inercia. Arrancaban chispas de sus puertas y las gomas en sus ruedas se deshacían las unas contra las otras, libraban una cruenta batalla para ver qué marca aguantaba más los embates de su adversario.

En el interior del todo terreno, Asuka, Misato, Shinji, Rei y Ritsuko intentaban mantener el equilibrio de la forma más digna posible, aunque se les hacía difícil con las manos esposadas. Claro que Shinji no las tenía esposadas, era un tanto inútil cayéndose cada dos por tres. La pelirroja estaba como una leona enjaulada, intentando levantarse para pegarle patadas a todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

-¡Asuka, siéntate!-exclamó Misato antes de que un par de disparos resonaran huecos en el viciado aire del todo terreno.

-¡Deben estar persiguiéndonos, y están intentando derribarnos!-apuntó Asuka mirando la marca de los disparos en los cristales.

-Hay que despertar a la doctora Akagi antes de que le ocurra algo grave, puede ser peligroso si no es dueña de su cuerpo.-intervino Rei.

-¡Yo me encargo!-declaró Shinji antes de que nadie pudiese decir lo contrario.

Con un movimiento lánguido el piloto de la unidad 01 se levantó hasta la mitad de su estatura, cuan delgado y alto era, se prestó a levantar a la doctora rubia para enderezar su posición, pero acabó tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo de cabeza entre las piernas de la madura y atractiva mujer. La cara de las otras tres féminas era un mapa, exceptuando la de Rei, que no mudaba su expresión en lo más mínimo, sino que giró la cabeza ligeramente como si de un búho se tratase. Misato y Asuka tenían los ojos como platos y la alemana corría para apartar la cara de las partes íntimas de su encargada científica, una sonora cachetada reverberó en el auto y la cara de Shinji se deformó mientras los ojos de Ritsuko se abrían de par en par ante la visión que era obligada a presenciar.

No era capaz de pronunciar palabra, la científica encargada del proyecto "E" miraba absorta como Shinji caía al suelo, como su cara hacía de soporte de todo su cuerpo y quedaba medio inconsciente.

-¡Ritsuko! ¿Te encuentras bien?-se apresuró a preguntar Misato obviando el espectáculo de Shinji y Asuka.

-S-si...-contestó como pudo la rubia doctora. Luego se fijó en la cara de su compañera, que estaba morada en algunas zonas.- ¿qué te ha ocurrido en la cara?

-Nos han secuestrado y creo que me han pegado...

-¡Son unos animales!-se apresuró a intervenir Asuka.

-Ooh. Estamos moviéndonos...-no le dio tiempo a seguir, por que el todo terreno dio un viraje muy brusco y se escuchó un crujido terrible, como si estuvieran arrancando un árbol de su raíz.

De nuevo todos miraron expectantes hacia la parte delantera del vehículo, por que se habían detenido. Todo había ocurrido en un segundo, o menos. Unos pasos resonaron fuera, pesados, la lentitud con la que se movían hacía parecer que disfrutaban de su trabajo. De un momento a otro abrirían la puerta y una figura aparecería, sacaría una pistola y los mataría a todos.

Shinji se levantó en cuanto la puerta empezó a abrirse, y antes de que estuviera del todo corrida y Misato terminase su advertencia, él ya había saltado al exterior con un grito de "¡Nooo!". Un disparo se escuchó en la lejanía y después las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

Desde su oficina, Gendo podía verlo todo, como un semi-Dios al cual nada puédase negársele. Un helicóptero seguía los movimientos de los turismos y el todo terreno a vista de pájaro.

Primero se habían internado en la avenida principal, los autos de cuatro puertas habían rodeado al todo terreno e intentado dispararle desde el interior. Como eso no les había funcionado probaron intentando empujarle a la derecha, donde estaban los árboles de decoración. Luego de que uno de los turismos Toyota fuese a estrellarse contra uno de los árboles, el otro siguió al 4x4 a un callejón donde se habían metido y era imposible que el helicóptero metiese su cámara.

Ahora esperaban expectantes, para ver el final del espectáculo.

El idiota de Shinji se había tirado fuera de la camioneta justo cuando el tipo de NERV le disparaba a Jet, así que el grandote rubio tuvo que cerrar las puertas y tirarse encima de Shinji para protegerlo, a la vez que le devolvía la ráfaga de tiros al hombre de la sección dos.

Al mismo tiempo, el agente de NERV no se atrevía a disparar ahora que uno de los pilotos estaba en el campo de batalla, las órdenes eran salvaguardar la vida de los niños al precio que fuera e intentar capturar a los secuestradores, por ése orden. Así que estaba agazapado detrás de la puerta azul tiroteada y raspada que correspondía a su coche. Jet se dio cuenta de esto, y a riesgo de parecer despreciable levantó a Shinji delante suyo como un escudo poniéndole la pistola en la sien.

-¡Si disparas, lo mato, te lo aviso!-declaró mintiendo manifiestamente.

-Eeh... yo te conozco...-dijo Shinji tan oportuno como siempre, drogado hasta las cejas.

-¡Cállate!-le instó el grandullón pinchándole con su arma- Nos vas a descubrir, talado.-susurró más bajito.

-Ooh...

Juntos pasaron por el frontal izquierdo del todo terreno, Jet puso al chico cara al agente de NERV, que había adelantado su posición para así tener una mejor disposición de los enemigos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó a Fitt.

-Salgamos como podamos, dejemos al crío de cebo y corramos.-indicó el moreno por señas.

-Ok.-Asintió efusivamente mirando a la hacia donde estaba su contrincante.

Fitt salió lentamente del todo terreno, cerró la puerta apuntando al trajeado de NERV, que en ése momento se manchaba las rodillas del tejido foráneo de sus vestimentas. Antes de que le diera tiempo a nadie de hacer ningún movimiento, el ruido de las astas del helicóptero hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba. Jet o Fitt, nadie vio quién, tiró una granada de humo y le pegó un par de tiros al todo terreno, al mismo tiempo que el otro se los lanzaba al enviado por Gendo Ikari para capturarles. Los dos desaparecieron entre la niebla de color violeta mientras Shinji caía de boca al suelo y sentía el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Luego se desmayó.

Horas después, sus ojos se abrieron entre dos focos de luz, uno era la lámpara de noche que tenía al lado y que emitía un destello blanquecino y nuclear. El otro era el techo, que reflejaba como una pantalla de solarium todo lo que la potencia de la bombilla de 60w daba en potencia.

Por lo menos, ya no era un techo desconocido.

Miró al otro lado de la cama y Rei estaba allí, dormida sobre su pierna izquierda con las manos cruzadas sobre su libro. Retiró su pierna procurando no hacer un gran desnivel y no se despertase, y puso la almohada que él usaba para que se apoyase, se puso las zapatillas de noche y procuró salir sin hacer ruido.

-Shinji...-llamó desde el interior con su voz calmada y suave.

-Hola, te has despertado.-comentó inútilmente.

-Sí. Y tú también, llevas dormido desde ésta tarde.-le contestó levantándose de la silla.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?¿Cómo están Misato, Asuka y la doctora Akagi? -preguntó atolondradamente recordando lo que podía.

-Bien. La Mayor Katsuragi está durmiendo igual que tú hasta hace poco. La doctora despertó hace unas horas y Asuka está al cuidado del inspector Kaji.

-Ahh... ¿Y tú?-preguntó mirando sus ojos rojos, finos e intensos.

-Bien, no tuve daños físicos.-contestó monocorde.

-Me alegro.- respondió en un suspiro- Oye... siento lo que te dije antes de que nos secuestraran, no sé que me pasaba...

-No te preocupes, han dado por hecho que tu comportamiento se ha debido a los narcóticos que han empleado para raptarte. No he dicho nada.-se adelantó, cosa rara en ella.

-Gra... gracias. De verdad.

Tendría razones para no decirlo, pero Rei no las contaba. Sin duda las desapariciones de Shinji con su desliz de hoy en el uso de drogas, aparte del secuestro no era algo casual, y ella al parecer era la única que se había dado cuenta de que el tercer elegido estaba implicado también en la trama de la organización secreta. Aunque el asunto de hoy había gritado como nunca y desde luego Gendo Ikari no lo había pasado por alto, ni muchísimo menos. Estaba en su despacho, con su mano derecha mientras repasaban el reporte de daños.

-Escaparon.-declaró secamente el Comandante mirando a la negrura.

-¿Era SEELE o hay otros?-preguntó Fuyutsuki considerando inútil señalar de nuevo la anterior obviedad.

-Habrá que esperar, ellos han estado mucho tiempo escondidos.

-¿Y ahora?

-La unidad con el motor S2 tendrá su activación mañana, si hacen su jugada veremos. A SEELE no le interesa un Eva con energía eterna. No quieren un Dios de nuevo.

-¿Por qué retrasamos la activación del S2?

-¿Por qué tenemos un Eva con motor S2 congelado? Por la misma razón que desarrollamos el Dummy.

-Son una molestia.-comentó hastiado el anciano.

-Sí, pero son necesarios.-respondió Ikari levantándose de su silla y contemplando la vista del GeoFrente.

SEELE controlaba el destino del hombre. Gendo Ikari la vida de Adam, del clon de Lilith, y de su mujer. Shinji el Eva 01, y en parte también el clon de Lilith.

Al final, todo se reducía al control de una niña de catorce años.


End file.
